Good Intentions
by A Writer of Fact and Fiction
Summary: This story continues my series, following two weeks after 'Runaways'. Usagi and Minako try to brighten Setsuna's lonely life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I finally found time to start writing again so here we go with the next part of my crazy series. It takes place two weeks after 'Runaways'.

. . . . .

Good Intentions

. . . . .

Chapter 1:

"Would you care for a little more tea, Ojii-chan?" Rei raised the brown clay pot from the table and offered it to her grandfather. "There's still some left and it's good for you."

"Arigatou, Rei-chan. But just half a cup, or I'll spend the entire morning running back and forth to the washroom."

Yuuichirou's faint snicker was scarcely loud enough to be audible but the old priest replied with a firm frowning glare across the Hikawa Jinja's breakfast table. "Something funny, boy?"

"Funny? Well... uh... I was just picturing you sprinting across the shrine's courtyard" Rei's fiancee stuttered. "Toward the bathroom. In a huge panic. With your legs a blur and your robe flapping behind you like a cape."

"I see. And you find that image amusing, do you?" the elder Hino grumbled. "Bladder issues are something you too may have to deal with eventually. When you get older the body changes, and in most cases it is decidedly _not_ for the better."

"Maybe so, but that's _ages_ away, Hino-sensei" Yuuichirou grinned. "Decades and decades! After all, I'm still a healthy teenager, not an ancient... I mean mature..." His face reddened. "Mature and _very_ wise, I meant to say! Just like you are, Sensei."

Rei's grandfather sipped his fresh tea with a wistful sigh. "Youth truly is wasted on the young. Tactfulness also appears to be a foreign concept around here." He set his cup down and, ignoring his grinning apprentice, turned his attention back to the young miko seated across from him. "So granddaughter, are you and Yuuichirou still planning on spending the evening in the country tonight? Staring up at the moon, I believe you mentioned?"

"Hai. Tonight's lunar eclipse is supposed to start just after ten according to Ami, and we want to watch it happen in a darker place than here in Tokyo. She said Ryo is bringing along the small telescope his father has in his home office, and promised us the moon should be quite the breathtaking sight through it. Don't worry, Ojii-chan. Yuuichirou and I will be coming straight home after the eclipse is over."

The old man gazed thoughtfully at the amber liquid in his teacup. "Legend has it that misfortune often accompanies such a heavenly event, Rei-chan. It would be wise for you and Yuuichirou to take extra care tonight."

"Nani?" Yuuichirou chuckled at his mentor, "Don't tell me you still believe those old fables, Sensei. Not in this day and age! It's nineteen ninety-five, not the ancient past when you were a young... uh... I said too much, didn't I?"

His fiancee responded with a groan and shake of her head while the priest again raised his cup, gently rebuking his student before taking another sip. "You still have a great deal to learn, Yuuichirou-chan. And not merely concerning the practice of Shinto, but regarding life itself. It isn't wise to mock the old legends merely because we live in modern times."

"We'll be extra careful, Grandpa" Rei promised. "Anyway, we aren't leaving Hikawa until after the shrine is closed for the day. Would you like to come out to Nerima with us?"

"I think not, granddaughter. I see no good reason to stay up to such an obscenely late hour just to watch shadows creep across the moon. Besides, a man my age needs his rest."

"He really does, darling" Yuuichirou smirked. "Just like those old stories, Hino-sensei isn't getting any younger."

"Thank you for reminding me of that fact" the man muttered. "You have quite the talent for stating the obvious, boy."

"One of my many skills, Hino-sensei" the teen grinned.

"Oh? You have others?" the priest deadpanned. He frowned again as a sly, knowing smile appeared on his granddaughter's lips and she softly kissed her Yuuichirou's cheek. The old priest looked away and cleared his throat. "Yes... well... that's quite enough of _that_ topic here at the breakfast table-"

"Minna! _Ohayou!" _Tsukino Usagi's odangoed head abruptly poked around the open kitchen door. "Am I too late?"

"Ohayou, Usagi-chan." Rei's welcoming smile quickly changed to a suspicious scowl. "Too late? If you were thinking about mooching more food from us, yes you are too late. Our breakfast is finished."

"It is? Oh... well at least I tried" Usagi pouted. "I _knew_ I should have left home earlier!" She entered the kitchen and stood hovering over the table beside the miko's shoulder. "Are you sure there isn't anything left? Not even the tiniest crumb of rice?"

"I'm _very_ sure. Please make yourself comfortable, Usagi-chan. Oh wait, I don't need to invite you because you already barged in here without even bothering to knock! That's _so_ rude!"

"Be nice, Rei-chan!" Usagi sat between the miko and her grandfather. "Are you still driving out to Mako-chan's house tonight to see that eclipse thing? I hope so because I need you to do me a favour."

"Hai" Rei nodded. "Aren't you going there with Mamoru? You know, you could have asked me for a ride to Nerima over the phone if he's tied up and can't make it. You didn't need to walk all the way here to Hikawa. Then again, you can't eat through a telephone so I suppose that's the _real_ reason you came."

"No it isn't! Not the main reason!"

"Didn't you have breakfast already?"

"As a matter of fact I _did_, for your information" Usagi retorted. "And I _am_ going to Mako-chan's house with Mamo-chan, thank you very much! But there's a whole long Saturday to kill until he finishes his important assignment at the university, so in the meantime I thought I'd-"

"You thought you'd start your day by pestering us while you waited for him" Rei frowned. "Instead of trying to improve your grades. Ok, if you want to stick around, I'll find plenty of work for you to do."

"You'll what?"

"There's an extra broom in the closet. Try not to break it in half like you and Minako did with the other one."

"I wasn't going to stay here _that_ long!" Usagi hastily backtracked. Her blue eyes shifted sneakily to and fro, taking on a mischevious gleam. "Anyway, I'm too busy planning something very important. There's no time to tie myself up with boring work like sweeping your shrine."

"Oh?" The miko stood and collected the empty plates and bowls. "And what would that be?" She turned away and placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Like I said, it's a big secret for now so _don't_ bother asking for details" Usagi miffed. "I just wondered if you'd mind picking up Setsuna and bringing her out to Mako-chan's house with you and Yuuichirou. That's all."

"Setsuna is joining us? Why can't she ride with you and Mamoru?"

"Mamo-chan doesn't even know she'll be there" the blonde giggled evilly. "Like I said, it's a big secret! And I'm not talking about it anymore."

Rei spun to face her friend with hands planted on her hips. "No? Spill it, Usagi-chan. What insane scheme are you hatching this time?"

"Never you mind what I'm thinking! I'm not saying another word about tonight's big surprise. My lips are completely, totally sealed!"

"Is that even possible?" her friend smirked.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi glared sourly at the girl. "And don't you dare ruin it either!"

"How can I _ruin_ it if I don't even know what it is? Baka!"

"If you _must_ know something, I'll only say that my plan involves Setsuna" Usagi relented. She absentmindedly rubbed her hands together in gleeful anticipation. "Minako and I want the meeting to go really well tonight."

"Meeting? What meeting? What on earth are you blathering about?"

"Hai, the meeting! Tonight at Mako-chan's house, when we introduce her to Mamo-chan's tall handsome friend from the university. He's travelling out to Nerima with us."

Rei's shoulders sagged. "So that's it. You're matchmaking again, aren't you? I might have known! I want no part of this, Usagi-chan."

"I really need your help" Usagi begged. "Please! I'm hoping it will be a wonderful surprise for Setsuna and maybe even lead to a relationship. Ohh, I've already said too much! Don't ask me anything else, Rei-chan!"

"You just told us nearly everything, you imbecile! You keeping a secret is utterly impossible! Like Mako-chan cooking a bad meal, or Ami failing a test, or Minako driving slowly. Never happen in a million years!"

"Well... it _was_ a secret, until you forced all the details out of me!"

"I did no such thing! Usagi-chan, you're still as hopeless as ever."

"And you're still as grumpy!"

Yuuichirou interrupted the growing feud. "I deduce that you and Minako are planning on introducing Setsuna to that college buddy of Mamoru's, Usagi-chan, without arousing her suspicions regarding tonight's blind date?"

_"See what you just did, Rei-chan?"_ the odango-haired blonde wailed. "Now _everybody_ knows!"

"All _I_ know is, this will probably be yet another one of you and Minako's gigantic, idiotic disasters!" Rei fumed. "Setsuna already told us she's not in the market for a boyfriend. She said her duties make a relationship untenable. Didn't you remember when she said that? Or were you off daydreaming again?"

"Wrong, wrong, _wrong!_ Every girl needs a little love and romance in their life. I don't care if she said she can't have a boyfriend because of her... uh... special position. She's just being mysterious again, that's all. But _I_ know better! As I should, being in charge and all."

"Don't keep reminding me about that! Usagi-chan, you're going to cause a big mess. Stop meddling in Setsuna's personal affairs and leave her alone!"

_"No!"_

Growing increasingly flustered, Rei retook her seat beside her fiancee. "I _knew_ things were going too smoothly lately, Yuuichirou honey. Trust odango atama and our so-called love goddess to keep finding new ways to rock the boat. Why do they always drag me into their dumb ideas?"

"It sounds like this has the makings of a big weekend, darling" Yuuichirou remarked. "Isn't this the afternoon when Mako-chan takes her first driving lesson?"

"And there's _another_ disaster in the making!" the raven-haired girl grumbled. "Not Mako-chan learning to drive, I'm sure she'll do fine. But why in the world did she agree to let Minako teach her? She should've asked Ami or me for lessons instead of courting death with that blonde lunatic."

"Because you said you won't be heading out to Nerima until later on today, Rei-chan" Usagi piped up. "And neither will Ami and Ryo because of all that tutoring they're busy doing. Minako and Mako-chan are probably already on their way there, and I overheard Minako promise to teach her everything she knows about driving. If you're so smart, why didn't _you_ know that?"

"Shut up, Usagi-chan." Rei muttered, "Everything she knows about driving... that should take all of two minutes. I hope Mako-chan doesn't pick up any of Minako's carelessness or bad habits."

"Me too" Usagi admitted. "Minako's craziness at the wheel still scares me half to death. So... will you bring Setsuna along? I already promised her you would, and she said she'd be waiting here when you close the shrine for the day so you don't have to pick her up at her apartment. Isn't that convenient?"

"Do I have a choice?" the miko grumbled. "Fine, I'll give her a ride to Nerima. But if this stupid date thing blows up in your face, and I'm sure it will, just remember it was all _your_ fault!"

"It won't blow up" Usagi boasted confidently. "Arigatou, Rei-chan!" She pressed her fingers over her chest. "Tonight, love will definitely be in the air! Cupid Usagi can feel it!"

"It's probably just hunger you're feeling" the miko muttered. "Or heartburn."

"Hino-sensei, tell that evil granddaughter of yours not to spoil the romantic mood!"

"Usagi-chan, stop telling my grandfather what to say or do!"

"You probably wouldn't listen to him anyway. You're _so_ stubborn."

"And _you're_ a troublemaking little-"

_"Hush, Rei-chan!"_

. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Are you still paying close attention to everything I do, Mako-chan? The more you learn from watching an expert like me, the less I'll need to teach you about driving later."

Aino Minako's orange Toyota lurched to a halt and the two girls sat waiting at a traffic signal in Nerima, the blonde driver drumming her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel and frowning up at the red light beneath her designer sunglasses.

"Sure, I've been paying attention" the brunette in the passenger seat laughed. "I've been watching you very closely, Minako-chan. So far I've learned how to always make sudden jerky lane changes and how to break every speed limit in Honshu. Is that good?"

"It_ is _a start" Minako giggled. "But after we get to your house and lose the luggage, that's when the _real _lessons begin." She peered to her right and her expression instantly brightened. "Look at that building over there, Mako-chan! It's Shubu Kogyo!"

Makoto stooped to peer across her friend through the driver's side window. "Hai, it is. So?"

"That's the very same hardware store where my honey muffin started his new job today! I'm so proud of my Taro, finding such good part-time work! Those hardware places don't hire just anyone who walks in off the street, you know. They have high standards."

"Nani? Are you implying that my Yuji's new weekend job at the town grocery store isn't as good as Taro's?" Makoto bristled.

"No, not at all! I'm proud of both our boys, silly! And their new jobs will help them pay back the money they still owe their parents. Remember that advance they borrowed for our engagement rings?"

"I remember. And though I love the ring Yuji gave me, I still feel bad that he went into debt to buy it."

Minako prattled on, "But you must admit, it takes lots of skill and knowledge to work at a place like this, helping customers buy complicated tools and... stuff. Much more than you'd need to sell fruit and vegetables and stock shelves with boring packages of noodles."

"I admit no such thing!" the brunette growled back. "Yuji is a very hard worker and he knows a lot about food. If you think that's silly, maybe you won't mind skipping the dinner Yuji and I were planning on making later."

"Don't be so serious, Mako-chan! I'm very happy for Yuji too."

"Good. By the way, the light just changed."

"Oh! It did, didn't it?" the blonde giggled. The little car zoomed off with yet another neck-snapping lurch. "You know what we should do, Mako-chan? After your driving lessons are over it'll nearly be time for our lover boys to finish their shifts. How about we come back into town and give them a ride to the house?"

"I was going to suggest that very thing" Makoto said.

"If you do well today, you can even be the one to drive them there. How about that?"

_"Me?_ Don't go rushing things! I need to build up my confidence first."

They soon arrived at the old two-storey home that the sixteen-year-old girl's deceased great aunt had left the brunette in her will. After two small overnight bags were unloaded and left in the hallway, Minako grinned at her future sister-in-law who suddenly seemed uncharacteristically nervous. She latched onto the tall brunette's left arm and escorted her outside. Minako whipped open the driver's door and gestured toward the right-side seat.

"Are you ready? Let's get you out cruising on the open road!"

Makoto hesitated. "I… guess I am. I hope I can remember everything on that written test I took last week. I swear I've never studied so hard for an exam before. I'm kind of surprised I passed it on the first try."

"You'll do just fine! Especially with a professional like me teaching you. Now go on, get in!"

"Wait! I don't want to start by backing up, Minako-chan! Pull the car out of the driveway for me please."

"Tsk tsk! Aren't we a nervous nellie today!" Minako teased. "Ok, just give me a second."

'What on earth is a nervous nellie?' Makoto wondered. 'Must be another one of her strange English phrases.'

The blonde quickly reversed out of the drive and turned off the Toyota, leaving it parked in the middle of the long, straight and usually deserted side road. "There!"

"Arigatou." Makoto slipped behind the wheel, fastened her belt and took the offered key from her friend. "By the way, if you think I'm scared of driving, I'm not. I'm just worried about putting a scratch on your car, Minako-chan. Will you get mad if I do?"

"Have you seen the rear bumper lately?" Minako laughed. "It already has _tons_ of scratches! Now don't go making any more silly excuses. Let's get started, Mako-chan! Trust me, you'll _love_ driving!"

"Just a minute, I need to move the seat back a little."

Minako pointed, "There's a lever thing you need to pull up. It's under the-"

"I already know how to adjust a seat, Minako-chan! I'm not _that_ green!"

"Sometimes you are" the blonde giggled. "When you're Sailor Jupiter, you're green and pink and-"

"Ok, ok! I get it!" Makoto repositioned herself and remembered to adjust the rear view mirror. She rubbed at it with a finger. "There's a dark spot or smudge on the glass. That's weird, it's not coming off."

Puzzled, Minako grabbed the mirror and twisted it toward her. "That's not a smudge, silly. It's just a big truck or something off in the distance. Looks like it's coming this way."

"A _truck?"_ Makoto yanked the mirror back toward her and her eyes sprang wide. "It's headed straight toward us! A_nd we're stopped in the middle of the road!"_

"Then we'd better move out of its way" the blonde cackled evilly. "Don't panic, it's still a really long distance behind."

"Hai! Move out of the way!" the brunette gasped. She stabbed the key into the ignition and twisted it. "Ok, the engine is running! I... uh... next I need to put it in drive! Is that right?"

"Correct." Minako tried to hide her growing smirk. "That's the position marked D, Mako-chan."

Makoto wiggled and tugged on the shift lever. "Why won't the gear stick move? It's stuck! And that truck's getting closer!"

"Because you have to press the brake on first, silly. Then it'll move."

"Oh." Drive was hastily selected and the girl at the wheel breathlessly asked, "Can we go now?"

"Not yet. You have to release the parking brake first. Push the button on that handle between the seats and push it down."

"Hai! The parking brake!" Makoto forcefully slammed the lever all the way down. "It's off!"

"Now we can go. And just in time too, that truck is getting really close-" The blast of a horn sounded from behind the girls.

After another panicked look in the mirror, Makoto moved her right foot to the accelerator and the little hatchback leapt forward with a squeal of tires.

Minako beamed at the flustered brunette. _"That's_ how to do it, Mako-chan! I'm so proud!"

. . . . .

Back in Tokyo, two teenage lovers walked hand-in-hand together toward the Mizuno residence.

"Though I enjoy helping others improve their grades, I must admit I'm glad today's lesson is over, Ryo-kun."

"Sounds like someone is really looking forward to watching tonight's eclipse" the boy chuckled.

"Hai... that too." Ami smiled lovingly at her fiancee, making her young man blush. "Among... other things."

"Don't forget, we have to stop by my house and get the telescope before we go. My father even said we can leave it at Mako-chan's if we want, since he never uses it. It's been sitting in his office as a decoration ever since he won it in a contest at work."

"He won it?" Ami exclaimed. "Your father is very lucky, my Ryo-kun."

"Not as lucky as me" the boy smiled and softly whispered back. "I won your heart."

. . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_"Whee!_ Mako-chan, I _like_ the way you drive! You're not wasting any time!"

"The thought of being squished by a giant truck will do that to a girl, Minako-chan!"

The bright orange Toyota zoomed past the Ito residence, weaving from side to side. The brunette struggled to keep control as she came to grips with this new experience. "I'm going way too fast!" Makoto glanced again in her mirror, finding the massive truck still bearing down on her. "On second thought, I'm not going fast enough! _Who's driving that crazy thing, Tenou Haruka?"_

"You _could_ pull over and let it go by" Minako suggested. "But I'd never do a silly thing like that. No one passes me, no way!"

"You wouldn't" the brunette muttered. "Because you're a maniac, Minako-chan!"

"If only Rei and Ami could see us now!" her friend laughed.

"They'll have plenty of time to see us at our funeral!" Makoto hissed back. In desperation, she pulled the car onto the gravel shoulder and braked hard. Seconds later the truck roared past the hatchback with another impatient blare from its horn. The brunette managed to safely stop the car and angrily blurted at the other vehicle through the windshield. _"Where are you going in such a hurry, you baka? I'm new at this!" _

"Now now, Mako-chan" Minako tutted while waggling a finger at her. "It's not good to lose your temper like that during your very first driving lesson."

"Ha! Says the same girl who once yelled at a speeding fire truck because it was too slow and blocking her way. _You're_ one to talk!" Makoto took a deep breath and slowly relaxed her grip on the wheel. "Give me a minute."

"Well, that noisy thing is gone now and the road is empty again. Let's keep on practicing!"

"Practicing for what, our big crash?" the brunette grumbled. "Hai, after all that studying I went through to get my permit, I might as well keep on practicing. A lot slower this time though, so maybe I can actually manage to learn something besides how to avoid being run over." She fumed, "If I _ever_ meet the idiot who was driving that truck, I'll..." The taller girl swivelled her head to make very sure there was no further traffic in sight and cautiously eased back onto the road, concentrating on keeping the car moving in a straight line. "This is _much_ better" she eventually decided. "Am I doing ok?"

"You're doing great!" Minako bubbled. "You have to admit that race with the truck was kind of fun though. Wasn't it?" the blonde to her left prodded.

Makoto smiled, "It _wasn't_ a race. Being chased by that huge box on wheels wasn't much fun at all, Minako-chan. But this is. I think I'm going to like driving."

"Excellent!" the blonde giggled evilly. "We'll have you zipping around town in evil Haruka's Ferrari in no time! But next" she began counting on her fingers, "we need to work on your turns and your corners. And how to back up. And how to parallel park-"

"One thing at a time, please!"

"Gomen!"

Makoto soon found herself cruising confidently along the desolate country road. "Now I know why you and the other girls enjoy driving so much. Can I go a little faster?"

"Of course you can!" Minako giggled. "We don't want to turn you into another slow turtle like Usagi, do we?"

"No chance of that" the brunette laughed. "But I guess I should learn how to slow down properly without lurching the way you always do, before I get too carried away."

"Slowing down? That's _ridiculous_ talk, Mako-chan! Relax and feel the power. Enjoy yourself!"

"You can be really weird sometimes, Minako-chan. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

Minako innocently fluttered her eyelids at her future sister-in-law. "Who, _me?_"

. . . . .

Chiba Mamoru closed his notebook as the professor ended his rapid-fire lesson and left the podium. Another handsome young man walked up to him in the hallway as the other students filed out of the auditorium. "That was a brutal lecture, Mamoru-san. That sensei was covering new ground so quickly, I could barely keep up with my note taking."

"He does know his material, Nobuo-san" Mamoru chuckled. "And sometimes acts like we already do as well."

"I just want to thank you again for inviting me to dinner and to watch the eclipse with you and your fiancee tonight. I'm looking forward to getting away from the university and out of Tokyo for a few hours."

"To be honest, it was Usagi who kept insisting that you join us" Mamoru said. "I think she's scheming something again, but have no idea what it could be. I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

. . . . .

Half an hour later, Minako watched her student pull into the driveway of her old house, bring the car to a smooth halt and switch off the engine. "Mako-chan, I'm _so_ impressed! You're a natural!"

"Really? Driving isn't that hard. Besides, I can do nearly anything if I put my mind to it."

"And having a highly skilled teacher like me must have helped a lot too" her friend insisted. "Much better than grumpy Rei or shy Ami would be."

"Yeah. Uh... after a short break and a cup of tea, can I practice a little more? It's fun."

"_Told_ you it would be! Sure! We definitely should go out again. We have plenty of time for more practice before we need to collect our honey muffins after their long working day."

"Yuji will be _so_ surprised when he sees me behind the wheel when we pick him and Taro up later" the brunette grinned. "I'm glad we kept getting my driving permit our little secret."

"I'm surprised too, Mako-chan! You're taking to this like a duck to soup! And you're not afraid to go fast either. I'm pleasantly _shocked!"_

Makoto grimaced. "Like a duck to _water_, Minako-chan. Not soup. But I'll assume that was a compliment anyway. Arigatou." She swung open her door. "Let's go have that tea. And then" she smiled, her green eyes twinkling mischeviously_, "_I want to see what this little car of yours can _really_ do."

Minako's eyes widened in stunned amazement. "_Nani?" _she giggled nervously. "That isn't like you at all, Mako-chan! Wow! I think I've created a monster!"

. . . . .

Kumada Yuuichirou finally emerged from a clump of departing tourists and hurried over to the nearest torii gate, beneath which the love of his life was busily sweeping. "Rei my sweet," he sighed, "I'm so glad this afternoon is almost over. Someday I have _got_ to take the time to learn another language properly."

"Communication problems with the visitors again, honey?" the miko smiled knowingly.

"Hai. I thought I was finally getting the hang of English a little better by now, especially after our Hawaiian holiday, but that last conversation was a nightmare! Those guests couldn't understand a single word I said and I had no idea what they were saying either. We were babbling incoherently at each other and I ended up pointing at every part of the shrine. For a full five minutes! On the bright side" he chuckled, "I'm getting pretty good at sign language."

The raven-haired girl laughed, "That's because they weren't speaking in English, lover. They were talking to you in French."

"_French,_ you say?" the apprentice groaned. "Great! Now I need to learn _two_ more languages!"

"Oui, mon amour" Rei teased.

"Nani?"

"That means 'yes, my love'."

Yuuichirou eyed his fiancee suspiciously. "I didn't know you could speak French, darling."

"Only a little. One of the Sisters at T.A. is from France and she teaches a class in how to speak in her native tongue. It's such a romantic language."

"Ah. So why didn't you come over and help me just now?" the boy pouted.

"Because it was too much fun just listening in to your conversation" the girl laughed. She affectionately pecked his cheek. "Gomen, darling. I promise to always help you with foreign visitors in the future."

"Would you _please?"_ her young man begged. "I only know one word of French and I didn't even get the chance to say it!"

"Oh? What word is that?"

"Uh... banjo. I think it means hello or... something."

"You mean _bonjour"_ Rei snickered.

"See? I _told_ you I need help!" Yuuichirou grinned.

"Not with everything" the miko purred. "In fact, in certain areas you're _exceptionally_ skilled."

"I am? Well then, would you mind telling your grandfather about them? I'm convinced he still believes I'm useless at nearly everything."

"I'd rather not" Rei winked. "_That_ discussion would be far too... intimate."

"Oh! _Now_ I understand!" her love grinned back. Blushing, Yuuichirou lowered his voice. "Rei darling, do you really think I'm a good-"

The miko replied in a soft, sultry whisper. "It's closing time, lover boy. Go lock the front gate."

. . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Yuuichirou had scarcely taken a half-dozen steps before calling over his shoulder, "Usagi and Setsuna have arrived, Rei honey. And as I might have expected, precisely on time."

"That's right! I'd forgotten about odango atama's latest disaster-in-the-making" the raven-haired girl muttered. She hurried over to greet the two arrivals. "Konnichiwa, Setsuna-san." She glared evilly at Usagi. "Hello again, troublemaker."

Usagi answered the miko with a scowl. "What a disrespectful and _nasty way_ to address your future Qu-"

"For the _last_ time, stop reminding me about that!"

Yuuichirou cleared his throat. "_Banjo, Setsuna-san!"_

The older girl regarded the eighteen-year-old apprentice with puzzlement and raised eyebrows. "Ban... _jo, _Yuuichirou-chan?"

"He thinks he's speaking a foreign language" the miko explained. "But he obviously isn't. Gomen, Setsuna-san."

Yuuichirou scratched his head. "I... _wasn't?"_

"I just told you honey, it's _bonjour_, not banjo."

"Ah, en francais" Setsuna smiled. "Bon apres-midi, Yuuichirou-chan. Il fait beau temps aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas?"

"Huh? Uh, hai!" the boy stuttered in reply. "You're absolutely right, it _is_ nearly dinner time!"

"That... wasn't... even... close" Rei groaned.

"Minna, stop saying bad things about me behind my back!" Usagi blustered. "Especially in German! Or _whatever_ that jibberish was."

"Baka! No one is talking about you!" Rei answered sharply. "Usagi-chan, vous etes un idiot!"

Usagi smugly folded her arms. "Good! That sounds _much_ better!"

The miko rolled her eyes skyward. "Completely and utterly hopeless, as always."

"Hopeless, am I?" The blonde promptly stuck out her tongue. "Nyaa! Take _that_, you rude person!"

"Oh, grow up!"

Setsuna deftly interrupted the girls' spat with a change of subject. "I appreciate the ride to Nerima, Rei-chan. It has been quite some time since I last witnessed a total lunar eclipse, and this one promises to be extra special."

'You'd better believe it!' Usagi thought gleefully.

"Not to mention how much I'm looking forward to sampling the latest from Makoto's kitchen" the tall, greenish-haired young woman continued.

Rei smiled, "Don't mention it. We'll be leaving in just a few minutes, after my fiancee and I change and we say goodbye to Grandpa."

"Hai, go ahead and change" Usagi said, shooing the miko away with a rapid wave. "Preferably into someone a lot less miserable" she muttered under her breath.

Rei spun around. "I heard that, Usagi-chan. So_ watch it!"_

"Make me!"

"_Make_ you?" Rei smirked. "Into what? Someone who isn't so paranoid? Don't expect too many miracles, Usagi-chan. Even Shinto can only do so much."

"Then be quiet, you! Go on, change already!" Usagi whirled around and told her companion, "Mamo-chan and I will be joining you there a little later, Setsuna-san. Well, gotta run!"

"You aren't coming with us...?" Setsuna began to ask, but the odango-haired blonde was already sprinting down the stone steps, heading toward her fiancee's apartment.

Yuuichirou gently took his girl's arm and began leading her toward the shrine. "Dinner at Mako-chan's and romantic moonlight awaits us, Rei my sweet."

"And disaster. You forgot Usagi's next big disaster, darling."

"For Setsuna's sake, let's hope it isn't. Not this time."

. . . . .

Ryo and Ami emerged from the Urawa residence with the boy cradling a wooden box in his arms. "After we load the telescope into your car we can finally be off to Nerima, Ami my love. I hope this thing doesn't disappoint everyone."

"I'm sure it won't, my Ryo-kun. May I see it before we go?"

Ryo placed the box in the trunk of the tiny blue sedan and unlatched its lid, revealing a long brass tube and a spindly silver tripod. "There it is. Not much to look at, I'm afraid." He chuckled, "No chance of spying any trace of the old Moon Kingdom with it, that's for sure."

"I think it will give us a wonderful view of the Earth's shadow as it crosses the craters" Ami smiled. The teens boarded the car and began their trek to Makoto's country home. "By the way, Ryo-kun... we're going to meet another guest at the house. A friend of Mamoru's from his university will be there. And Setsuna will be joining us there too."

"Oh?"

"Usagi and Minako made me promise not to say anything, but I guess it's ok to tell you now. Usagi invited him along. She's been planning on setting up a blind date for Setsuna all week, and tonight is the night."

"But I thought Setsuna didn't want a relationship."

Ami accelerated onto the highway leading southwest from Tokyo. "She _did_ say that, but we both know how Usagi simply won't take no for an answer. She really does mean well, even if her actions can be somewhat... misguided at times. Oh, and as you may expect, Minako is in on the plan too."

"The two blonde matchmakers are at it again" Ryo grinned. "Although I can see their point. Setsuna is the only Sailor Senshi who isn't in a relationship. It must be a very lonely existence for her."

"Hai." The blue-haired girl sighed. "I once knew exactly what that feels like. Being without you was... a rather difficult time in my life."

"But not anymore" her young man smiled lovingly, taking his girl's left hand in his. "And you never need to feel lonely again. I love you, Ami-chan."

"I love you, my Ryo-kun." Ami suddenly began to giggle as she drove along. "Who knows? Perhaps something will come of her meeting with Nobuo-san after all."

"Nobuo? Do you by any chance mean Wakahisa Nobuo?"

The girl pondered a moment. "Hai, I _think_ that's his name. Have you met him before?"

Ryo grinned, "Once, at Mamoru's apartment when I was over there to borrow a book." The boy began to snicker. "This could get interesting."

"What's so funny, Ryo-kun?"

"Usagi and Minako may have their work cut out for them, Ami darling. I think Nobuo is gay."

_"Are you sure?"_ Ami gasped.

"Not entirely sure, but I do recall Mamoru mentioning something about that at a later time. However, I _could_ be thinking of the wrong guy."

"And Usagi and Minako aren't aware of this? Oh dear!"

. . . . .

A dozen kilometres ahead of Ami and Ryo, Hino Rei's red Mercedes whooshed through the late afternoon sunshine with its convertible roof folded down. "Are you sure it isn't too drafty for you back there?" the raven-haired driver called above the breeze. "I can stop and raise the top if you feel chilly."

"I'm quite comfortable, Rei-chan" Setsuna replied, "and enjoying this pleasant drive in the crisp autumn air. Please continue."

Yuuichirou nervously eyed the speedometer, its needle far to the right as it normally was whenever Rei drove on an expressway. "Are we going too fast for you, Setsuna-san?"

The young woman smiled reassuringly from the rear seat. "Not at all, Yuuichirou-chan. Remember, I'm well accustomed to travelling with Haruka."

"Not everyone drives as slowly as you do, darling" the miko teased her fiancee. "Except Usagi, who's a lost cause. And maybe Mako-chan, now that she's finally begun taking driving lessons. I just hope crazy Minako hasn't confused and frustrated the poor girl into throwing in the towel already."

"That won't happen" the apprentice spoke confidently. "Mako-chan isn't a quitter at anything. She'll stick with it until she finally has her license."

"I hope so. Maybe when I take her out driving I can undo all the bad advice Minako has probably given her by now." Rei found a long gap in the afternoon traffic and tramped hard on the gas, increasing her speed still further and making Yuuichirou cringe in his seat. "Setsuna-san, you mentioned back at the shrine that the eclipse tonight will be even more special than usual" she asked her female passenger. "Why is that?"

"Because of the season, Rei-chan. Tonight's rising moon won't merely be full. It's a harvest moon."

"That's _so_ romantic!" the teenage miko enthused. "Um... have you given any thoughts to that topic recently, Setsuna-san? Romance, I mean."

"No, not... lately, Rei-chan. You're all aware of my position on the subject."

"Oh. That's a shame." She smiled evilly, thinking 'And just as I predicted, yet _another_ disaster in the making for that baka odango atama and our self-appointed Love Goddess. When will they ever learn?'

. . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Aino Minako's garishly orange Toyota rapidly approached the small city of Nerima, the brunette behind the wheel reluctantly slowing as she neared the first stoplight at the edge of town. The sixteen-year-old girl sitting beside her was bubbling over with compliments.

"Mako-chan, if you can handle city traffic as well as you've done everything else today, you'll pass your driving test with frying colors!"

"_Flying_ colors, Minako-chan." Makoto stopped at the red light and glanced at the numbers on the car radio's clock. "It's nearly five-thirty. We're right on time to pick up our guys and get home to start making dinner. They're probably hungry after a long day at work, I hope they don't mind a late meal."

"And here I was, worried you'd be too nervous and slow. Silly me!"

"So was I, at least in the beginning" the brunette confessed. "But after the first hour I began to feel a lot more confident. Do you think Yuji will agree that I've learned much so far?"

"Hai! You'll surprise him, and everyone else too!" Minako nodded in vigorous agreement. "Listen, how about we pick up my honey muffin first because he's the closest, then turn down that next side street where the grocery store is to collect your lover boy?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

The light changed and they pulled away, the building containing the hardware store gradually becoming visible in the distant haze. Makoto found herself smiling as she continued enjoying her every moment at the wheel. "To think of all those months I teased you about driving so crazy fast, Minako-chan. And now I'm nearly as bad! I don't know why, I just can't help it. My right foot has a mind of its own."

"You know what they say, Mako-chan" Minako giggled. "Speed thrills!"

"Maybe, but too much speed _kills_, and I'm still very inexperienced. Just have to keep telling myself to take it slow and easy. At least for now."

"Nonsense!" the blonde scoffed. "You're handling my car like a pro, Mako-chan. And all because of my expert instruction, of course" she boasted.

"Of course" the brunette laughed. "If you somehow think yelling 'go faster' over and over at me was your idea of good teaching, then I guess it worked."

"Well it did, didn't it?" The blonde pointed, "Look, there's a bunch of empty parking spaces right in front of the hardware store. Pull in there!"

"Hai."

_"And there's my Taro!" _Minako blurted, squirming happily in her seat.

The boy in question had just emerged from a side door and strolled onto the sidewalk, squinting in the bright late afternoon sunshine. He was happily surprised to see the familiar car zooming towards him, and stunned to spot Kino Makoto in the driver's seat. The vehicle halted directly in front of him and the love of his life immediately sprang from within, flinging her arms around her young man and pressing her lips wantonly against his.

_"Mmmm! _My honey muffin!"

"Minako my love! You came to pick me up! Arigatou!" He chuckled, "Or should I say, Mako-chan did. She's _driving_ now?"

"Is she ever, sugar plum! How was your first day at work?"

"Hectic" the teen laughed. He was promptly stuffed into the rear of the car and Minako returned to the front. "Sorry I can't sit back there with you, Taro-love, but Mako-chan only has her permit and a fully licensed driver like me is supposed to always sit beside her."

"Congratulations, Mako-chan!" Taro smiled warmly. "Will you be picking up Yuji next? He should be finishing his shift now."

"Arigatou, Taro-chan. Hai, I-"

_"Of course_ she will, silly boy!" the excited blonde answered for her. "Now buckle up tight and let's get you and your brother home where you belong. Into our soft, warm waiting arms!"

"That's what I hoped you'd say" Taro grinned happily. "I missed you so, my darling."

"And I missed _you_, my big strong handsome love muffin! We have to hurry back because Mako-chan hasn't started making dinner yet and our special guests will be arriving soon."

Makoto's head rapidly swiveled to face the blonde, her ponytail whipping behind its green tie. "_S__pecial guests_, Minako-chan? What guests? I hope you just mean the other girls and their guys."

"Oh! With all the driving practice today, I guess I forgot to mention that!" Minako giggled. "Setsuna is dropping by with Rei and Yuuichirou, and Usagi and Mamoru are bringing an eligible bachelor friend of his from the university. Usagi and I are planning to get him and Setsuna together over one of your nice dinners and let sweet love take its course. Doesn't that sound _so_ _romantic_, Mako-chan?"

"_Nani?_ But it's getting late and I haven't touched a single pot in the kitchen yet! _Minako-chan, how could you do this to me?"_

The blonde answered with another nervous giggle. "Gomen nasai! I'm sure it won't be a big problem for a super-fantastic cooking wizard like you. Will it?"

"That's just great!" Makoto growled. "It'll be six soon! I have to find Yuji and rush straight home!" The hatchback squealed away from the curb, heading for the grocery store.

Makoto found her fiancee walking up the next street towards a bus stop, carrying a bag of groceries in one hand. She screeched up beside him and began furiously cranking her window down. Yuji's eyes instantly lit up at the sight of his beloved and he hurried over as the brunette frantically waved him closer.

"Mako my love! You're actually _driv-"_

Makoto reached out and pulled him close, silencing her young man with a quick but deep kiss through the open window. "Hai, I'm driving, Yuji honey! Got my permit last week! Quick, get in! Minako's forgetfulness has put us in a real bind!"

"Uh, sure!" The boy and his groceries piled into the back seat alongside his older brother and the little car zoomed off.

. . . . .

Three kilometers from Makoto's house, Rei was still pondering whether she should forewarn Setsuna of the two scheming blondes' matchmaking plans when she spotted a small orange car rapidly approaching in her mirror. "Minna, here comes Minako, flying low as usual."

Her mouth fell open in stunned shock as the car changed lanes and rocketed past her. "That isn't Minako driving!" the astonished miko gasped. "_That's Mako-chan!"_

"Looks to my eyes like she's really getting the hang of driving, Rei-chan!" Yuuichirou exclaimed. They caught fleeting glimpses of panic on the faces of the two young males who trepidatiously waved at them from the back seat. "Yuji and Taro are having one wild ride!"

"That baka Minako has turned Mako-chan into a speed demon!" Rei fumed. "I should have _known_ something like this would happen!"

"Well darling, you aren't exactly what I would call light-footed either" her fiancee chuckled.

"That's different, Yuuichirou-chan! _I_ know what I'm doing!" Rei immediately floored her convertible to catch up to the fleeing couples. "Just wait until we get to the house! I'm going to scream some sense into that insane girl! Minako should know better! She should be keeping Makoto to a more reasonable pace on her very first day!"

Setsuna softly laughed, "My my, it appears I'm in the company of an entire group of budding Harukas."

"We aren't all like that, Setsuna-san. At least Usagi certainly isn't. If Mamoru lets her take the wheel today, they probably won't get here until the eclipse is long over. And possibly most of the weekend too." Rei added as an afterthought, "Which under the circumstances could be for the best."

"Oh? Why is that, Rei-chan?"

"Uh... never mind."

. . . . .

"So... tell me a little more about yourself, Nobuo-san" Usagi prodded from the passenger seat. "What are your interests besides all that boring studying?"

"Well... I've always been fascinated by the cosmos, Usagi-chan" the handsome nineteen-year-old replied. "That's one of the reasons why I'm so looking forward to witnessing the lunar eclipse tonight."

"Oh, so you like that space stuff do you? Moons and planets and things? Good, good! What else?" The girl turned to give the university student behind her a sly grin. "Is there... a special someone in your life?"

"Usako, you're prying again" Mamoru sighed as he drove towards Nerima. "It almost sounds like you're interrogating a prisoner."

"No I'm not!" Usagi blurted. "I'm just getting to know your lab partner a little better, Mamo-chan. That's all. Just a few simple, harmless questions."

"And to _answer_ your question, I'm completely unattached" Nobuo told the odango-haired girl.

"Really? Oh, that's too bad."

Mamoru dropped his voice to a low whisper. "Usako, what are you up to this time?"

"Me?" Her long twin golden braids wavered as she shook her head. "Nothing, really! Nothing at all!"

"I know that look."

"No no, this isn't a _look_, Mamo-chan. It's just my usual nice, sweet innocent smile! _He he he!"_

. . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Here's one more quick chapter before I'm tied up for a few days. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6:

Makoto skidded to a stop in her driveway, killed the engine and tossed the ignition key into Minako's lap. "Thanks for the driving lessons, Minako-chan. You should pick a faster car next time. Yuji honey, come with me! We've got work to do!" She leapt from the Toyota, grasped her wide-eyed and speechless fiancee by the hand and led him briskly inside her spotlessly well-kept old house.

Minako twisted around, beaming brightly at her love. "Wasn't that just _perfect, _Taro-love? Mako-chan is well on her way to becoming a great driver, just like me! Isn't that right, honey muffin?"

His face pale, Taro answered with trembling hands and a muted gurgle after finally finding his voice. "So... _quick_..."

"Hai, not bad at all for a beginner, but there's still some room for improvement" the blonde giggled. She climbed out of the passenger seat as Hino Rei's Mercedes pulled up and Minako gave the miko an excited wave. "Hi minna!"

Rei responded by storming over to her. "Don't you 'hi minna' me, you imbecile! What do you think you're doing, encouraging Mako-chan to drive so insanely fast? Have you gone even more mad than usual?"

"Is something wrong?" Minako innocently asked the angry miko.

_"Of course_ there is! She just shot past us like a jet!"

"I know! Isn't Mako-chan _great?_ A woman after my own heart!" the blonde swooned.

_"Great?_ You've corrupted that innocent girl with speed, Minako-chan! That's what you've done! And ruined any chance for me or Ami to make her into a safe, normal driver. Instead, she's just like you!"

"Mako-chan surprised even _me_ today, Rei-chan. She's a changed person whenever she gets behind the wheel. Remember that guy in the old story who drank a weird potion and it turned him into a youma or something?"

"You mean Jekyll and Hyde?"

"Hai, that guy!" Minako nodded. "Mako-chan becomes just like that when she drives. She's a _very_ different girl."

"She... does?" Rei asked doubtfully.

"Hai!" the blonde insisted. "Like the way _you_ changed at Haruka and Michiru's mansion the night everyone stayed over." She laughed, "When you tried that crazy mystery cocktail and it turned you into a wild, even _more_ love-love-crazed than usual girl-"

"_Never_ mention what happened that evening _ever again!"_ Rei yelled, her face blushing red. "Well..." the raven-haired teen relented with a relieved sigh, "at least everyone made it here in one piece. I'll give her credit for that."

"Of course we did, silly! Now calm down and don't worry about a single thing! As always, Aino Minako has everything under complete control." The blonde winked, "You know, I think the _real_ reason you're so upset is because we zoomed past you. You _hate_ it when that happens."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do! You were the exact same grumpy way after Usagi passed you when you were bringing my portable bed out here last month."

"She only passed me because I was stuck driving the shrine's decrepit old van!" Rei blistered. "Listen, I don't care if _Grandpa_ passes me, riding in a rickshaw with Yuuichirou pulling it! Just tell Mako-chan to tone it down a little from now on, ok? At least until she has more experience under her belt." The miko glanced behind to ensure her female passenger was still out of earshot and whispered, "And another thing. I know what you and Usagi are planning for Setsuna today. You shouldn't have bothered. That ridiculous blind date idea you and her dreamed up isn't going to work. Not a chance."

Minako abruptly bristled, "Nani? You're daring to give advice on love and romance to _me?_ _Me, t__he Goddess of Love herself?_ _Ha!_ It is to laugh!"

"No, I'm giving advice to a pair of baka troublemakers who should know better than to meddle in other people's personal affairs."

"Well!" Minako miffed. "We'll just see about that!"

. . . . .

Setsuna followed the couples into the house and sat with them on the sofa amid the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. Makoto's voice echoed from inside. "I still can't believe Minako didn't tell me until the very last minute! Boil this pot of water for me, would you please honey?"

"It'll be ok, Mako my love" Yuji spoke. He placed the pot on the stove and turned up the heat. "I'll always do everything I can to help the girl I love. We'll do this together too."

"Arigatou, Yuji-chan" Makoto smiled sweetly at him. "And thanks for bringing home those extra vegetables from the store. They're just what we needed."

"I got them at a discount because I work there now" the boy said. He chuckled, "I still can't believe the love of my life is finally driving!"

The blade of the knife Makoto held became a blur as she skillfully diced her way through a stack of green beans. "Did I scare you? I _was_ in kind of a hurry."

"Maybe just a little. I'm sure Taro was a lot more nervous than me though. That big chicken!"

His sibling yelled back from the living room, "Who are you calling a chicken, Yuji-chan?"

_"Buk buk brawwkk!"_

"I'll remember that!" Taro laughed. He grinned at Setsuna. "Brothers!"

"Minako-chan, why is Makoto in such a hurry to prepare dinner?" the older Senshi puzzled. "It isn't_ that_ late."

"Umm... ahh... wait a minute!" Minako fled to the window and peered outside. "I think I hear another car coming! Hai, it's..." she frowned, "Oh, it's just Ami and Ryo."

"Good" Rei muttered. "Maybe it's not too late for a little sanity around here. I hope they remembered to bring their telescope."

Yuuichirou covered one eye with his hand as a makeshift patch. "Arr! Then I can spy enemy vessels on the horizon!"

Rei burst out laughing. "I swear you really _were_ a pirate in another life, lover."

"That's right, matey!" He doffed his imaginary hat. "Captain Yuuichirou of the high seas, at your service!"

"Ok, that's enough of that" his fiancee groaned. "There's more than enough madness around here already. Don't _you_ go crazy on me too." Rei kissed his cheek and purred, "Otherwise I may not share my booty with you later." Her tongue slid slowly and seductively across her moist red lips. "And I _so_ want to."

"In that case, I hereby resign my captaincy" Yuuichirou grinned. "Effective immediately!"

Across the room, Minako held the door open for Ami and Ryo. "Konnichiwa, love birds! Any sign of Usagi and Mamoru yet?"

"They should be here quite soon" Ami replied. "Usagi said she had to wait for Mamoru and another student friend of his to finish a late class."

"Excellent!" the blonde cackled, joyfully rubbing her hands together.

Ami leaned nearer, whispering, "Minako-chan, there's something you should know about Mamoru's friend."

"Details, details! All I need to know is that they're on their way!" She giggled, "I _so_ love it when a plan crumbles together! Which they always do! After all, I'm Venus the Goddess of Love!"

Setsuna raised her eyebrows. "A plan, Minako-chan? Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Uh... I meant watching the eclipse tonight, Setsuna-san! Now we can all be together under a big, bright romantic full moon. Hai, just a bunch of happy couples falling in love."

"But we're already madly in love, my sweet" Taro said.

"_Sshhh_, sugar muffin! Of course we are!" She watched Ryo open the box he had carried inside and extract the tripod, then carefully attach the tube to its top. "Look, there's the telescope! With fancy legs and everything!"

"Minna, dinner will be ready in about half an hour" Makoto called from the kitchen.

"Take your time, Mako-chan!" Minako replied. "We're not all here yet."

"You were never all here!" Rei snorted, producing a soft giggle from Ami. "Well, Minako-chan? Are you going to finally tell Setsuna what's-?"

Minako rushed over in a burst of speed, grabbed Rei by the arm and pulled her off the sofa. "We should go help Mako-chan and Yuji first, Rei-chan! There, in the kitchen!" The blonde quickly dragged the miko out of sight, with Ami following behind.

. . . . .

"How much longer, Mamo-chan?"

"Ten more minutes, Usako. Are you feeling hungry?"

"Hungry? _Me?_ Noo! When am _I_ ever hungry? I was just... curious."

"Now I'm _convinced_ you're up to something" her fiancee chuckled. "Who exactly is waiting for us at the house?"

"The usual gang" Usagi mumbled, looking away. "Mako-chan and Minako and Ami and Rei... and their guys too, of course. And uh... maybe... also... Setsuna."

_"Setsuna! _Now it's all beginning to make sense. Nobuo-san, I think you've been set up."

"Pardon me, Mamoru-san?"

"Hai. On what sounds more and more to me like a blind date."

"Nani? A _date?_ With a... a _girl?" _the young man stuttered.

"On behalf of my fiancee, please accept my humble apology, Nobuo-san. If I had known about this sooner, I'd certainly have told you." Mamoru fixed his princess and bride-to-be with his sternest, most disapproving frown. "Usako, I'm _very_ disappointed in you."

"Gomen nasai, Mamo-chan." But Usagi pressed on, trying valiantly to salvage her master plan. "Setsuna is a wonderful young lady, Nobuo-san! You'll really like her! She's tall and slim and very attractive. And best of all, she's single!"

"There's one slight problem with your little scheme, Usako" Mamoru spoke quietly.

"What's that? Doesn't your friend like girls?" Usagi blurted. She glared suspiciously at the now perspiring young man seated behind her. "Is he gay or something? Like Haruka and Michiru are, only... opposite?"

Nobuo wrung his increasingly sweaty palms together. "Not... exactly, Usagi-chan. My older brother is gay, but I'm not."

"Then what's the problem?"

. . . . .

After stepping outside through the back door of Makoto's busy, steam-filled kitchen, Ami quietly told the other teens about their soon-to-arrive visitor. "My Ryo-kun isn't entirely positive, but that's what he remembers hearing."

_"Nooo!" _Minako groaned in deepest despair. "You're pulling my leg off, Ami-chan! Please tell me you are! _Say it isn't true!"_

Rei began to snicker, then burst into uncontrollable laughter. "He's _gay?_ _Bwahaha!_ This is _so_ typical! Minako the Love Goddess bungles yet again!" She pointed at her friend, Minako's face as red as the bow in her long blonde hair, before finally doubling over in teary-eyed mirth._ "You and odango atama set Setsuna up with a guy who's gay! Hahahaha!"_

. . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Minako grasped Ami's shoulders with both hands, staring at her friend in shock. "Are you _sure_ about this, Ami-chan? _Really, really sure?"_

"Well... not one hundred percent, Minako-chan. But my Ryo believes he did overhear words to that effect."

The blonde's fingers slowly slipped from the blue-haired teen, her spirits sagging along with them. "This is... a _disaster!"_ she groaned. _"A_ _nightmare! A_ _tragedy!_ Just like when the Hindenburg ran into that big ice cube and sank in the ocean!"

"I tried warning Usagi this was going to end badly" Rei told her after the raven-haired girl had caught her breath. "But of course she wouldn't listen. And neither will you, apparently. So here we are, with yet another ill-conceived plan about to blow up in the Baka Sisters' faces."

"It hasn't gone kaboom yet!" Minako decided with renewed determination. "I'm not giving up, Rei-chan! As long as there's even a _teeny tiny_ chance Usagi and I can still force those two into being a happy couple, I'm going to keep pushing on ahead!"

"Sure, why not?" the miko chuckled. "And after you fail miserably with Setsuna, maybe you can set Mamoru's university friend up with your Taro instead."

_"Rei-chan! _How can you even _think_ such a ridiculous thing?" the blonde gasped in wide-eyed horror. Minako spun around and began to pace determinedly across the backyard. "There _must_ be some way I can fix this! _Hmm..."_

Makoto appeared in the doorway a moment later, wearing a flour-smudged apron and still holding her kitchen knife. "Minna, what's all the commotion out here?"

"You'd better hide that blade before Minako decides to commit seppuku, Mako-chan" Rei smirked. "After messing up so badly today, that may be her only remaining option. Especially if she makes Setsuna angry at her."

"Nani?"

Minako abruptly stopped in her tracks and gleefully clasped her hands together. She whirled around, grinning maniacally. "Minna, I've got the solution! What that boy really needs is more exposure to a sophisticated lady like Setsuna and her charming ways! Under the correct conditions, of course! Hai, that'll _really_ get those love-wheels spinning!"

Rei stared at Ami. "Ami-chan, is it just me, or is it suddenly getting dumber out here?"

"Of course it'll work!" Minako spoke excitedly. "It's so obvious! I just need to make sure Setsuna and him are always trapped close together in the most romantic settings, like at dinner tonight and later on when they're outside under the full moon! Even if he _thinks_ he's gay, he'll soon forget all about boys! _Oh yes he will!" _she cackled evilly.

"Gay? Who's gay?" Makoto puzzled.

"It doesn't work that way, Minako-chan" Ami spoke up. "If my Ryo-kun's information is accurate, there's nothing you can possibly do. You simply can't convert a person into being attracted to someone of the opposite sex, not against their will."

"Ami is right, Minako-chan" Rei agreed. "This isn't something trivial like having a person change their style of clothing or their taste in food. He likes who he likes. Human nature doesn't work any other way."

Makoto wondered aloud, "Am I missing something?"

"Oh yes it does!" Minako insisted, rushing back to the other girls._ "And yes I can! _I'm still not defeated!" she vowed. "Minna, stand back and watch in awe as the legendary Love Goddess herself springs into action!"

Makoto grinned at her future sister-in-law. "Boing!"

The miko shook her head. "It looks like the worst part of this disaster is still to come, Ami-chan. And with Usagi involved in the mess too, don't forget to duck. This explosion will be a _big_ one."

Minako ignored Rei's warning, instead holding up her index finger. "Minna, what we need to do _first_ is to kick the evening off with the most romantic and intimate start possible!" the bubbly blonde decided. "We need to establish the proper atmosphere! Mako-chan, do you still have any of those long white candles? The ones Ami and Ryo always use during dinner when they're staying here alone? You know" she winked, "to set the mood before they _study?"_

_"Minako-chan!" _Ami blushed. "That's rather personal!"

"Hai, I think we still have some" the brunette replied. "Why?"

"I'm going to set the dinner table to look just like we're sitting inside one of those fancy French restaurants!" Minako announced. "And have the radio playing soft music in the background. And even dim the lights!"

"Sounds more like you're planning on having a seance" the miko teased. "Should we all hold hands too?"

"Hush, Rei-chan! Oh, and we can't forget a nice glass of wine for our future happy couple!" Minako mused. "That could help with the mood." She grinned triumphantly at her friends. "Minna, _victory awaits!_ But I _will_ need everyone pitching in to pull this thing off. So here's what I want you to do..."

. . . . .

"I believe the correct clinical term for the condition Nobuo has is gynophobia, Usako" her fiancee said.

"Nani? Gyno-_what?" _the odangoed blonde puzzled.

"It means the fear of women."

"So he's scared of _girls?"_ Usagi exclaimed. _"That's_ the problem? Doesn't sound so bad to me-" She suddenly frowned, "Hey, wait a minute! If what you're saying is true, why isn't he afraid of _me_, Mamo-chan? _I'm_ a girl!"

"Because I know you're already engaged, Usagi-chan" the student behind her explained. "In my particular case, it's only when I'm around single young ladies that the condition becomes evident."

"Is it really that bad, Nobuo-san?" the blonde pressed. "Honest?"

"Hai, it is. First I get this queasy feeling in my stomach, and my hands shake, and then I... I... it's _awful,_ Usagi-chan. I've never even been on a date with a girl before because of my fear. Not even once."

"Oh you poor poor man!"

"Gynophobia can be a rather serious issue and not something to be taken lightly" Mamoru added.

"Nonsense, Mamo-chan! I'm sure Minako and I can fix this little problem somehow. Just let me think a minute."

"Usako, please" Mamoru sighed. He suggested to his increasingly nervous passenger, "If you prefer, we'll turn around when we reach Nerima, Nobuo-san. You don't have to go through with this if it's too uncomfortable for you."

"But that would mean you'll miss out on dinner with your friends, Mamoru-san. And the start of the eclipse" the other male replied despondently. "It wouldn't be fair of me to spoil your special evening together."

"That's right, Mamo-chan!" Usagi urged. "We'll miss Mako-chan's delicious meal if we go home now, and I'm _starving!"_ She patted her stomach. "Can't you hear my empty tummy? It's growling like a bear!"

"Gomen, Usako. I thought that was the car's engine" Mamoru chuckled. "But didn't you say you weren't very hungry a moment ago?"

"Did _I_ say _that?" _his girl exclaimed. "Wow! I must be so famished, I don't know_ what_ I'm thinking anymore! I may faint any minute! Mamo-chan, please don't turn around! Nobuo-san, come with us to Mako-chan's house. Everything will work out for the better, you'll see. Just trust me."

The student hesitated. "Well... I..."

_ "Pleeease!"_

Mamoru glanced in his mirror. "It's your call, Nobuo-san."

. . . . .

"Minako-chan, if you think for one second that I'm going to cooperate with this crazy farce of yours, you're delusional" Rei growled. "Just forget about-" She paused as Setsuna strolled through the door and joined the younger teens.

"The boys are busy amusing themselves with the telescope, so I thought I'd follow you out here" she told the girls. "Am I missing out on anything interesting?"

"Just Minako-chan being her crazy, stubborn self" Rei replied. "Setsuna-san, it's well past time to tell you-"

_"Sshhh! That_ piece of information can keep until later, Rei-chan!" Minako interrupted the miko with a nervous giggle. "We were just about to go help Mako-chan set the table, Setsuna-san. Why don't you stay out here awhile and take in the beautiful scenery?" She promptly wisked Ami and Rei inside the house and out of sight, slamming the kitchen door closed behind her.

"Odd" Setsuna mused. "Quite... odd."

. . . . .

"Why are you still insisting on keeping the blind date a secret?" Rei asked her friend as they began positioning plates around the large dining table. "Setsuna isn't dumb. She's going to realize what's happening the second Usagi and Mamoru turn up with that guy."

"Because it'll work better this way" Minako replied. "Trust me, Rei-chan! I'm an expert! I want it to be a big surprise when they see each other for the very first time, the same way my honey muffin and I met last New Year's Eve." She swooned, "Hai, it could be just like it was for my Taro-sugar and me! _Love at first sight!"_

"More likely massive indifference at first sight" the miko grumbled. She watched Minako pull out a chair and climb on it, then gingerly try loosening one of the five glowing bulbs in the chandalier.

Minako quickly whipped her hand away._ "Ahh! Burny hot!"_

"What were you expecting?" Rei snickered. "Turn off the lights and let them cool first."

At that moment, Ryo's voice called from the living room. "Minna, Mamoru's car just pulled up."

_"No time left!" _Minako gasped. She stooped to snatch a fork from Ami that the blue-haired girl was about to set in place and sharply whacked four of the bulbs in turn, shattering their glass shells. "There! Much better!"

"Are you trying to electrocute yourself?" Rei hissed. "The power is still on, you baka! And now there's broken glass everywhere!"

Makoto suddenly strode into the room with her tray of wine glasses and peered upward. "Minako-chan, why are you standing on that- _what on earth happened to the lights?"_

The blonde hastily explained, "I _had_ to do it because there's too many bulbs and they were going to make it way too bright in here, Mako-chan. It's very important to set a suitable atmosphere for love!"

Rei grinned at Ami. "We'll be eating in a dungeon."

"You wrecked my _bulbs, _Minako-chan?" Makoto groaned. "Tell me, is this what you do to your bedroom light every night before you go to sleep?" the brunette growled. "Smash it into submission? Why don't you shoot the lights out with your crescent beam next time?"

"Because that would just be silly!" Minako giggled. She gasped at the sound of a ringing chime. "There's the doorbell!" Bellowing _"I'll get it!", _she leapt off the chair and sprinted from the room.

"If you're smart, you'll keep on running" Rei called after her. "As far away from here as you can, before Sailor Pluto and her Dead Scream catches up to you!"

. . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After Minako had zoomed from the dining room, Ami and Rei exchanged glances. "What do you think, Ami-chan?" the miko asked. "Should we get involved in this madness, or stay out of it and watch Minako and Usagi crash and burn?" She smiled evilly, "I'm leaning toward the latter."

"I believe we should try to help them... at least a little" the blue-haired teen replied. "For Setsuna's sake, if nothing else."

"I suppose so. Besides, I want a front row seat to this train wreck." Rei and her friend returned to the living room, where the miko promptly froze at the sight before her unbelieving eyes.

Her Yuuichirou stood near the window, holding the telescope's tube against one eye and peering through it. On his head he wore a green and white-striped dish towel, tied at the back and loosely fashioned as a pirate's head scarf. His other eye was covered by a playing card that hung down from where he had wedged it under the front of his improvised nautical headgear. Ryo and Taro looked on with wide grins as the Shinto apprentice squinted through the eyepiece.

"Goodness!" Ami began to giggle softly. "He's so funny!"

Not realizing his fiancee was glowering evilly at him, Yuuichirou intently watched the new arrivals walk toward the house. "Arr! There be scoundrels approaching, mateys! Prepare to be boarded!"

Rei's sudden groan and sharp rebuke startled the teen. _"Kumada Yuuichirou!"_

_"Oh oh!"_ The apprentice hastily sprang away from the brass instrument and cringed, his face turning bright red. "I guess I got a little carried away again, Rei darling! Gomen!"_  
_

"You look utterly ridiculous!" The raven-haired girl tried to sound furious but couldn't fully conceal her smile as Ami stood giggling beside her. "You promised me no more pirate nonsense, Yuuichirou-chan! And what do I see here?"

"Uhh..."

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Her fiancee hesitated, wilting under his girl's disapproving glare. He replied with a sheepish grin, "Uh... arr?"

"Put that telescope away this instant! And take off Mako-chan's good dish towel! Mamoru's university friend will think you're completely insane!"

"Of course, my love! Right away!" Yuuichirou snatched the cloth from his head, the playing card fluttering to the floor as the doorbell chimed again.

Outside, Usagi impatiently reached out to stab the button a third time when the front door burst wide open, revealing a beaming Aino Minako.

The blonde instantly launched into her planned greeting. "Konbanwa, minna! Welcome to Mako-chan's big eclipse party and fancy... dinner..." The bubbly girl's smile faded. "Minna? Where's the new guy?"

"Right behind us, Minako-chan." Seeing the puzzled look on her friend's face, Usagi slowly turned around. "Nobuo-san? He was right here a second ago. _Where did he go?"_ She craned her neck around her fiancee, peered back toward Mamoru's parked car and spotted the young man nervously standing beside it. "Ah, _there_ he is!"

Nobuo watched the new face appear behind Usagi and Mamoru, that of an incredibly attractive teenage girl with a red bow in her long blonde hair. "Uh... hello..." he mumbled weakly, his hands beginning to quiver.

Minako spied the handsome university freshman and her smile instantly reappeared, as bright and bubbly as ever. _"Hi hi!" _She waved enthusiastically at him and gestured for the young man to come toward the house but he hesitated, seeming firmly rooted to the spot. "Well! Someone's really shy, Usagi-chan!" she giggled.

"His name is Nobuo" Usagi said. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Listen, I need to tell you something very important about him, Minako-chan. He's a... a... gynecologist or something. I can't remember the exact word, but-"

Mamoru slapped his hand against his forehead. "Gyno_phobic_, Usako."

"He's a what?" Minako was paying little attention to her odangoed friend or Usagi's fiancee. Instead, she took a step towards the boy, and then another. Nobuo's face blanched white, his hands beginning to tremble uncontrollably at the sight of the unfamiliar girl approaching him, his feet suddenly feeling as though they were made of lead. He let out a sharp gasp when Minako left Mamoru and Usagi behind and began striding down the driveway.

"Konbanwa, Nobuo-san! Please join us!" Minako urged. "We've been expecting you!" Another female appeared in the doorway behind her, a raven-haired beauty with sparkling indigo eyes. A moment later a third girl followed, a cute primly-dressed teen with shorter blue hair who gave the boy a shy, friendly smile.

_"So... many... girls!"_ Panic flooded over the young man like a tidal wave and he suddenly found his legs, turned and bolted down the street and away from the old house. _"Ahhh!"_

_"Wait!" _Minako blurted. "Don't run away, Nobuo-san! Aren't you going to stay with us for dinner?" She quickened her pace, breaking into a run after the fleeing boy with Usagi sprinting to catch up.

"This evening is off to a great start, Ami-chan" Rei chuckled, watching the pair of matchmakers tear down the deserted road in hot pursuit of the frightened male. "Too bad they don't have a net to throw over him."

Usagi caught up to the other blonde as they swiftly closed on their target. She yelled, "It's ok, Nobuo-san! That isn't Setsuna chasing you! She's Aino Minako and she's engaged too! So there's absolutely nothing to be worried about!"

"Not yet" the miko snorted from the front step. "Give it a minute."

The now-panting nineteen-year-old slowed then stopped, breathing heavily. "She... _is?"_ he turned and managed to wheeze.

Minako quickly caught up to him. _"Of course_ I am, silly! Why _wouldn't_ a beautiful goddess like me be engaged? Now stop all that shy running away nonsense and come with us!" She reached out and grasped his left arm in a tight clench. "It's nearly dinner time, and we've saved you the seat of honor at the end of the table, Nobuo-san! I'll introduce you to everyone else after we go inside. Starting with my Taro, my very own love muffin!" She winked, "He's the tall handsome one!" then frowned and waggled a cautionary finger at the boy. "But don't get any crazy ideas, he's all mine!"

Nobuo stood lost in a cloud of confusion. "Nani? I don't... but... what about all those _other_ girls?" he mumbled.

"Rei and Ami? They're just our friends. Enough of this smalltalk! You have a date with destiny!" the blonde answered.

_"I do? _Minako-san, I can't-"

Refusing to take no for an answer, Minako had Usagi grab his other arm and the teenage matchmakers began dragging the hapless student back towards the house. "There _is_ one single girl here today, and you're going to meet her in just a minute!" Minako promised, giggling mischeviously.

"Hai!" Usagi nodded. "You'll see in a jiffy what a wonderful young woman Setsuna is. Please don't be afraid of her, Nobuo-san. She won't bite you. She's _so_ refined and dignified. The _perfect_ lady!"

. . . . .

As the trio neared Mamoru on the front step, Nobuo noticed a greenish-haired young woman of about his own age strolling around the corner of the house. Setsuna walked up to Mamoru. "Konbanwa, Mamoru-san."

"Good evening, Setsuna-san. Enjoying some fresh country air?" Mamoru asked.

"Not entirely by choice. Minako accidentally locked me outside." She noticed the two blondes forcefully escorting an unfamiliar boy toward her and her eyebrows arched upward. "Who would this be? A friend of yours?"

"Hai. My lab partner from the university."

Minako and Usagi briskly marched their squirming and heavily perspiring prisoner up the driveway. "We have a friend of Mamo-chan joining us today, Setsuna-san" Usagi told her. "This is Wakahisa Nobuo. Nobuo-san, allow me to introduce you to the lovely, and _single_, Meiou Setsuna."

"Isn't she nice?" Minako prodded. "Go ahead, Nobuo-san. Say hello."

_"Gaaa!"_ the boy gurgled. "I mean... konbanwa, Meiou-san." He bowed stiffly, unable to do much else with his blonde captors at either side clamping him firmly in place.

The young woman frowned disapprovingly at the two sixteen-year-old girls for just an instant before donning a pleasant smile and returning a polite bow to the unexpected guest. "Konbanwa, Wakahisa-san. A pleasure to meet-" Setsuna suddenly gasped in mid-bow and stamped her foot down forcefully on a nearby insect. _"A cockroach!"_

_"Gomen nasai?" _Nobuo gasped.

"Not you, Wakahisa-san. I meant the bug."

"Oh."

"I detest those foul things" Setsuna muttered.

"Minna, inside!" Minako ordered. She smiled sweetly at Setsuna and Nobuo. "Where you can make yourselves comfortable and get to know each other in a _much_ more romantic setting than out here. We even have candles and everything!"

"Hai! It's almost dinnertime!" Usagi nodded hungrily. Following Minako and Nobuo into the house, she scowled at the raven-haired miko blocking her path. "Get out of my way, Rei-chan! Can't you see I'm starving?"

"Should I be surprised?" Rei shot back.

"And don't do anything to spoil the romantic mood!"

As Usagi passed her, the miko snickered, "Too late, baka. You and Minako have already taken care of that. What do you have planned for your victims next, Usagi-chan? A candlelit dinner at gunpoint?"

_"Quiet, Rei-chan!"_

. . . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Minako dragged the trembling young man into the center of the living room. "Minna! Guess what?"

"They're finally locking you up in an insane asylum?" Rei guessed. "And throwing away the key?"

"No, of course not, silly! I was just going to introduce Setsuna's date for the evening _and_ her new boyfriend to the rest of the gang!"

"Excuse me, my _what?"_ Setsuna glared at her while Nobuo wilted.

"I'm... not going to make it" he softly groaned, his heart pounding and knees turning to jelly.

"Oops!" Minako giggled. "Forget I said that last part, Setsuna-san. Too early! Anyway minna, this is uh... something Nobuo. Gomen, I forgot his family name." She asked, "What was it again, Nobuo-san? And why are you shaking all over like that? Are you cold? You can't be cold because it isn't winter yet and anyway the sun is still up-"

A female voice new to the trembling boy carried down a short hallway. "She's babbling again, Yuji honey."

The lines of dread crossing Nobuo's face etched themselves even deeper at the mere thought of still another girl lurking in the house. His fears were realized when Kino Makoto emerged from the kitchen a moment later, the tall brunette carrying what seemed to the wide-eyed student to be a huge butcher knife, its lethal-looking blade stained red with fresh blood.

"Just finishing up with the strawberries" Makoto told her friends as she casually waved the sharp knife. "For the daifuku we're having for dessert later."

"You're making _strawberry mochi,_ Mako-chan?" Usagi gasped. She hungrily licked her lips. _"Sugoi! _Extra servings for me, please!"

"Well it's official, Yuuichirou darling" Rei grumbled to her fiancee. "There'll be no desserts left for anyone else to eat, not after the human food sponge over there gets her greedy little paws on them."

Usagi angrily whirled around. "You take that back, Rei-chan!"

"I can't" the miko teased. "You've already eaten all the words."

_"Ohh! _Someday I'm going to get really mad at you!" Usagi fumed. "And blow my top! Just you wait!"

"You will? And then what? Are you going to gnaw my leg off?"

_"That's so rude!"_

"Um, while we're all waiting for Usagi to explode or something, would someone mind introducing Yuji and me to our newest arrival?" Makoto asked. "Anyone?" She turned toward the kitchen and yelled, "Yuji honey, come out here and meet our guest!"

"On the way, my speedy Mako!" a young male voice replied.

"Hehehe!" Minako snickered. "Speedy Mako! Is Yuji talking about the way you drive, Mako-chan? Or something much more personal? I remember you didn't waste much time when you and your lover boy were alone together at that secluded cove in Hawaii!"

"You _promised_ me you wouldn't mention that again!" Makoto growled. "Ami-chan, would you mind doing me a big favour?"

"I'll certainly try, Mako-chan" the blue-haired girl smiled back. "Just name it."

"The next time you help Minako get a car unstuck, don't just spin a little sand in her face._ Bury_ the baka!"

Minako ignored Ami's subsequent giggle. "I'll have to remember that cute name later, Mako-chan. When we all say goodnight and you and your Yuji go upstairs" the blonde continued teasing her with a sly wink.

"No you won't!" the brunette ordered her future sister-in-law. "You'll forget it again. Permanently! _Or else!"_

"This is Wakahisa Nobuo, Mako-chan" Usagi piped up. "Nobuo is Mamo-chan's friend from school."

Yuji appeared beside his girl and the couple bowed to him. "I hope you won't be too disappointed by dinner tonight, Nobuo-san" the brunette apologized. She shot a stern glare at Minako. "I normally like more time to prepare meals for special occasions, but a certain _someone_ forgot to tell me you were joining us until the very last minute."

"That was me" Minako giggled. "Gomen!" After the other boys had greeted the teen, the two matchmakers steered him over to the sofa where he gratefully collapsed. "You just wait right here until dinner is ready, Nobuo-san" Minako said, though her suggestion sounded more like a direct order to the boy. "We have to go finish setting the table and-"

"And cleaning up the mess you made with all that broken glass" Makoto reminded her. "I still can't believe you destroyed four of my good-"

"Hai! That too! We'll take care of _everything!"_ Minako next grabbed Setsuna by the hand and led the young woman toward the sofa. "Sit here beside Nobuo and keep him company, Setsuna-san. I'm sure you'll find lots of interesting things to talk about!"

"I... suppose." Setsuna reluctantly complied, puzzled to see the boy squirm away from her until he had pinned himself tightly against one arm of the long leather couch. Satisfied for the moment, Minako retreated with a giggle to the dining room with her female friends following and shut the door behind her. With the other males having vanished upstairs to wash up before dinner, the unattached pair were suddenly alone.

The greenish-haired young woman and the fidgeting nervous student sat quietly staring at the far wall until Setsuna finally broke the ice. "What are you majoring in at the university, Nobuo-san?"

_"Me?"_ he gasped. "You're talking to... me?"

"Of course. There isn't anyone else around at the moment" Setsuna smiled.

"I'm... uh... it's _really_ hot in here" he squeaked, wiping one arm across his damp forehead. "Are you hot?"

The Senshi of Pluto surprised herself with her answer. "You tell me" she chuckled, then thought with sudden alarm, _'What am I saying?'_

. . . . .

Inside the dimly-lit and windowless dining room, Minako was even more optimistic than usual. "Minna, I think it's going absolutely fantastic so far! Don't you think?"

"Are you always so oblivious to everything around you?" Rei grumbled. "That boy is a nervous wreck, Minako-chan."

"No no, he's just shy" Usagi insisted. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's because of his condition, you know."

"What condition?" the miko asked. "Does he change into a vampire or a youma or something during every full moon? Considering how awfully this so-called date is going so far, I wouldn't be at all surprised."

The dining room door swung open and Makoto entered carrying a pair of long slender white candles. "Gomen. We only have these left." She grinned at Ami who looked innocently away, the petite teen's face turning a guilty shade of crimson. "You and Ryo must be having _way_ more romantic dinners here than I thought, Ami-chan."

"And even more _studying _too_, _I bet!" Minako teased her blushing blue-haired friend. "Living wild and burning the table at both ends!" She took the candles from Makoto and pushed the door closed. "Even two of these will help, Mako-chan. Like I always say, two is better than one! Besides, it's kind of dark in here."

"Thanks to you it is" the brunette muttered. "I feel like I'm standing in a cave. Maybe I should get my flashlight out so everyone can see what they're eating."

"It isn't _that_ dark, silly!" The blonde jabbed the candles into two holders and placed them at opposite ends of the table. "There! The _perfect_ finishing touch! Would you mind lighting them for me, Rei-chan?"

While Rei fumbled through her purse, struggling to find her lighter amid the shadowy gloom, Makoto snorted "I'm surprised you didn't ask Rei to use her fire soul on the candles, Minako-chan. It sounds almost ridiculous enough to be another one of your crazy ideas."

"I'm not _that_ bad, silly! I'm just the fun spontaneous type!"

"You're _something_, that's for sure" the brunette muttered. "But I guess no one has figured out exactly what yet. Minna, round up your guys and take your seats. Yuji and I will be bringing out the food in a minute or two."

_"Finally!"_ Usagi blurted. She pointed at an empty chair. "Remember the next part of our plan, Minako-chan. We need to make sure Nobuo sits at that end, and put Setsuna right alongside him. Really close together!"

"Are you going to tie them both to their chairs as well?" Rei groaned. "So they have no chance to escape?"

"Hai, Usagi-chan! Then we can all watch the beginnings of love blossoming before our very eyes!" the second blonde swooned. "_So_ romantic! My honey muffin and I love _our_ romantic dinners, especially in a dark intimate place."

"Oh?" Rei snorted. "Where do you usually dine with Taro? At the bottom of a coal mine?"

"Whatever works" Minako giggled.

. . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

With Minako's dining preparations wrapped up, she and Usagi set to work on the next part of their matchmaking master plan. Together they pulled Wakahisa Nobuo from the sofa and wisked the student into their planned spot for him at the far end of the dining room's polished mahogany table. Nobuo's fearful eyes regarded the wood panelling of the four walls surrounding him and he swallowed hard. _'I'm trapped!'_

"You're going to_ love_ Mako-chan's cooking, Nobuo-san!" Usagi promised the young man. "She's the very best, in Tokyo or anywhere else. And _I_ should know!"

"I'm... honoured to... join you for... dinner" the boy stuttered, still deeply shaken from his close encounter with the tall, attractive and oddly mysterious Meiou Setsuna. He managed a feeble smile. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan."

"Now don't pay _too_ much attention to the food, Nobuo-san" Minako waggled a finger at him. "After all, there's a whole evening of fun ahead, with that eclipse later and lots of friendly people to talk to. Oh, which reminds me, we're still missing someone!" She vanished for a moment, retrieving Setsuna and steering her into the dining room. As if on cue, Usagi pulled out the chair at the seated boy's immediate right. "You can sit here, Setsuna-san."

"I know what you and Minako are determined to accomplish tonight, Usagi-chan" the young woman quietly told the blonde before she sat down. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but your blatantly obvious plan is unfortunately destined to fail."

"Nani? _Plan? _Whatever plan are you talking about?" Minako asked in the flickering candlelight, donning a smile that was the very picture of sweet innocence. "We just want you and Nobuo to relax and enjoy your meal before the big event starts. And aren't the place settings in here really nice? Just like a fancy French restaurant! Ooh la la!" She waved her hand toward the nearest candle, promptly knocking it over. "Oops!"

Ami quickly leapt for the candle and turned it upright before its flame singed the tabletop.

"I can't see much in this room" Nobuo mumbled. "It's awfully dim."

"All part of the atmosphere, Nobuo-san!" Minako giggled. The other boys followed Mamoru into the room and she grasped her Taro's hand. "We're sitting in these chairs with me next to Setsuna, love muffin."

"I'm surprised Minako isn't sitting in your lap during dinner, Taro-chan" Rei said.

"That happens _after_ dinner" Minako giggled.

Her fiancee peered up at the chandelier, its lone functioning bulb adding a feeble orange glow to that of the candlelight beneath. "Minako darling, why are so many of the light bulbs damaged? They weren't broken like that last weekend."

_"Sshhh!_ Never mind those silly hot bulbs, honey sugar. They got what they deserved."

Usagi took the spot next to Nobuo with Mamoru politely pushing in her chair for her before sitting beside his fiancee. A moment later Makoto and Yuji entered carrying the evening meal's first course. "Mako-chan truly is an exceptional talent in the kitchen, Nobuo-san" Mamoru remarked. "What she accomplishes in there can only be described as magical."

"And she's magical in other places too!" Minako grinned. "Not just the kitchen. Isn't that right, Yuji-chan?"

"Don't encourage her, Yuji honey" the brunette muttered with a deepening blush. Placing trays piled high with dumplings and taro potato in soy sauce on the table, she announced, "Minna, we'll be starting with satoimo and traditional tsukimi dango, followed by a surprise main course."

"Ohh! I _love_ surprises!" Usagi exclaimed. She licked her lips. "Especially the tasty food kind!"

"And _that's_ no surprise to anyone" Rei teased the hungry blonde. "Quickly, Nobuo-san. Get your dumplings now before Usagi makes them all disappear."

Usagi's tongue shot out. "Stop exaggerating about my appetite, Rei-chan!"

"Was I? Oh, and Nobuo-san? Watch out for flying elbows. We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Usagi indignantly crossed her arms. "Hmph!"

Yuji placed two wine bottles at the center of the table near the miko and her fiancee and removed their corks. Yuuichirou grinned up at him from his seat. "Arr! The cabin boy brought our grog! Good work, Yuj- _Ouch! _That _hurt_, darling!"

Rei pulled her finger back from where she had poked it firmly between his ribs. "That's what you get for more of that ridiculous pirate talk, Yuuichirou-chan! You heard what I said earlier. So stop pushing your luck and knock it off!"

"Aye ay- _Ow!"_

_"Now!"_

"Yes dear."

Minako suddenly lunged toward the nearest wine bottle and snatched it up.

"Feeling rather thirsty, Minako-chan?" Ami asked with a soft giggle.

"I'm just getting this for our important guest, Ami-chan. He can't possibly reach it from way down there at the end." She passed the bottle to him. "Here you are, Nobuo-san. Now go ahead and fill Setsuna's wine glass like the perfect gentleman we all know you are."

"Uh... hai."

The nineteen-year-old clenched the bottle tightly with both hands, almost as though he were trying to strangle it. Breathing rapidly, he tipped the bottle nearly upside down, his trembling fingers making its thin neck rattle against the rim of her glass as he poured her wine.

"That will be sufficient, Nobuo-san" Setsuna nodded politely as the beverage gushed in. He didn't react and she touched his hand for good measure. The student instantly froze at the feel of her slender fingers against his, continuing to pour the wine until her glass overflowed and red liquid dribbled onto the table. She hastily pulled the bottle away from him before the pool in front of her grew any larger.

_"Gomen nasai!" _he gasped. "I made a huge mess! I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Don't be" Rei reassured him as Setsuna discreetly contained the puddle beneath her napkin. "We're all well used to Usagi spilling things and making a mess every time she eats or drinks. Besides, it's hard to see anything with everyone sitting in pitch darkness like this."

"It's not_ that_ dark, Rei-chan!" Minako protested. "I prefer to think of it as an intimate dining experience! _And_ _romantic!"_

"If it was any more 'romantic' in here, we'd need to use Ryo's telescope to find our food" the miko smirked at her.

"That's right, the telescope!" Usagi blurted. "Setsuna-san, Nobuo told me he's interested in stars and planets and spacey things" she said after downing her first dumpling. "Maybe he has other interests too. Why don't you ask him?"

"Hai, ask him!" Minako goaded her on enthusiastically. "Don't just sit there frowning at me like that!"

Rei joked, "And that's an order, Setsuna-san. From the two most spacey people on the entire planet."

"Hush, Rei-chan!" Usagi hissed, angrily stabbing another dumpling with her chopsticks.

"You don't need to spear it like a fish, Usagi-chan" Makoto laughed from the far end of the table. "Those dumplings aren't going to swim away."

"Can't be too careful." Usagi eyed the morsel with distrust before popping it into her mouth.

"So... you enjoy astronomy, Nobuo-san?" Setsuna asked the teen.

The university freshman shyly averted his gaze. "Uh... hai. I do. Astronomy, and timepieces. I have a small collection of antique clocks at home." Falling silent again, Nobuo nervously took a bite of potato.

"You have?" she smiled back. "What a charming coincidence. I do as well."

Rei whispered to the blue-haired girl sitting across the table from her, "That's the _first_ thing that's gone right all evening, Ami-chan."

"Hai, what a _wonderful_ coincidence!" Minako bubbled with glee. "Setsuna has a _million_ clocks all over her apartment, Nobuo-san! I don't know how she can get any sleep at night with all that ticking and tocking and gonging going on." The blonde leaned closer, giving the older girl a not-so-subtle nudge and a sly wink. "Setsuna-san, maybe you should invite Nobuo over to your place some evening for an even _more_ personal dinner. Just the two of you, all alone together! You can talk about clocks and watches and uh... other fun stuff. And later on, when the time is just right, you can show him your cookoo!"

A gurgled choking sound from Nobuo was accompanied by faint groans from Rei and Makoto and the clatter of Ami's chopsticks falling onto the table.

"Nani? Did I say something wrong?" Minako asked her friends in puzzlement. Her blue eyes abruptly grew wide. _"Oh!_ Hehe! I meant her _cookoo_ _clock_, minna! You know, the one hanging on her living room wall that's shaped like a doll house and has that little bird that keeps popping out every hour." She waggled her finger at them and cackled, "You girls have _very_ naughty minds!"

"Minako-chan, you still have that unique way of phrasing things that's just... unbelievable" Rei sighed.

A sudden sharp ding from a timer in the kitchen sent Makoto scrambling to her feet. "Excuse me a moment. That'll be the main course."

"I'll be happy to take care of it for you, Mako darling" Yuji said. "Please sit and relax now, you've been really busy in there."

She pecked his cheek. "Arigatou honey, you're too sweet to me. But I'll do it. I need to add my top secret Kino Makoto finishing touch."

As she turned to leave, Minako teased, "Hai, go do it, Speedy Mako! But don't forget to save some of that 'special touch' of yours for Yuji later!"

Makoto whirled around. "I know you can't see me glaring at you through the stupid gloom in here, but trust me, Minako-chan. I _am_ glaring at you" the brunette growled. "Very,_ very_ hard."

After she had left, Rei mused, "That reminds me, I should still talk to Mako-chan about her driving today. She needs to slow it down a notch or two."

"I told you, Rei-chan, she's an entirely different girl when she's got her hands on the wheel" Minako said. She beamed, "And I like it! Mako-chan is my star student!"

"She's your _only_ student" the raven-haired girl reminded her. "Something all of Tokyo is very grateful for."

"Mako-chan drives really fast?" Usagi exclaimed. "Like the scary way you always do, Minako-chan? Wow! That's a big surprise!"

"I assumed she would be the much more cautious type at the wheel too, Usako" Mamoru agreed.

"Maybe it's because there's a full moon tonight, Mamo-chan. People always do weird things on a night like this."

Rei tried her best to hold her tongue but couldn't resist such an opportunity. "So what's your excuse every other night, Usagi-chan?"

"Nani? _What did you just say?"_ Usagi slapped the table with her hand and the nearby candle toppled over again, this time going out and darkening the room even more. "Rei-chan, you're a miserable meanie!"

"And you're a clumsy baka."

_"Ohh! Some day, Rei-chan!"_

"Stop fighting, you two!" Minako yelled. "You're making my romantic atmosphere leak away!"

As revenge for Minako teasing his beloved Makoto, Yuji joined in, imitating the sound of a deflating balloon. _"Pffffft!"_

_"Rei started it!" _Usagi yelled back. "Blame her, not me!"

Amid the growing uproar, Ryo smiled lovingly at Ami, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. He whispered in her ear, "Can't you just feel the romance in the air tonight, Ami darling?"

His future bride launched into a fit of giggling, quickly covering her mouth with her napkin. She playfully decided to make her shy young man blush in return and softly replied, "Not at this particular moment, my Ryo-kun." She reached beneath the table for his hand and gently squeezed it. "But I _certainly_ hope to feel something later tonight. Something... quite _wonderful, _that always takes my breath away."

_"Ami-chan!"_

_. . . . ._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"I really hope this dish turned out ok" Makoto fretted while placing two large covered bowls on the table. "There wasn't much time to prepare it properly." She set aside her serving tray and smiled sweetly at her fiancee. "Without my Yuji's help today, it wouldn't have been possible at all."

"I'm sure the main course will be as exquisite as it always is, Mako-chan" Mamoru reassured her. "By any chance, is that nimono?"

The brunette lifted both lids. "Hai. Daikon and chicken style, Mamoru-san. With a little extra something I put in for added flavour. Minna, enjoy!"

Usagi sniffed deeply, inhaling the delicious aroma. "Mmm, yummy! Isn't Mako-chan a great cook, Nobuo-san?"

"Hai, she certainly is. I wish I ate like this every day" the boy confessed. Though he smiled in gratitude, his voice still quivered as he spoke and Setsuna realized that there was much more troubling the young man seated near her than a simple case of nervousness.

"Allow me to fill your dinner plate for you, Nobuo-san" she offered with a warm smile.

"Ari... arigatou, Setsuna-san." He picked up his empty plate to present it to her, only to have it slip from his damp, trembling fingers. It fell, striking her half-empty bowl of miso soup and splashing the liquid and a thin slice of wakame onto her bare arm. His handsome face instantly turned even more pale. "Gomen! I'm usually not this clumsy, Setsuna-san!"

"Think nothing of it, Nobuo-san. Accidents can happen to anyone." Keeping her composure as she wondered about the boy, Setsuna calmly wiped her arm dry, retrieved his wayward dish and began spooning food onto it. The deep chinese-style duck spoon she held clinked against Usagi's as the hungry blonde also busily began scooping up her portion.

"Where on earth are your manners, Usagi-chan?" Rei scolded her. "Let our invited guests help themselves first."

"But I'm starv- ok, _fine!"_ she pouted. Dropping her spoon, the blonde muttered to Minako, "I thought we were supposed to have some music in here, Minako-chan. _Anything's_ better than listening to evil Rei nag me and pick on me all night."

"That's right, Usagi-chan!" Mink gasped. "I completely forgot about the music! How can _any_ truly romantic atmosphere be complete without the soft background melodies of love?" She sprang from her chair and shot into the living room, returning seconds later with a portable radio that had been sitting on the piano. She thumped it firmly onto the table and beamed,_ "That_ little problem is now solved!"

Rei instantly cringed. "Oh no. Here we go again."

"No, it isn't solved" Makoto chuckled. "The batteries in that thing are completely dead."

_"Dead?" _Minako stared at the device in horror._ "Noo! _They _can't _be dead, Mako-chan! _Not during an important, possibly even life-changing moment like this!" _Her finger expectantly stabbed at the radio's on-button and she furiously twiddled the volume control. "Agh! _Nothing!"_ she groaned, then glared angrily at Ami. _"You're_ the one responsible for this, Ami-chan! I'll bet you not only used up most of the candles on all those mushy dinners with Ryo, you two love birds danced around the living room until these poor batteries died too! You... you... _atmosphere_ _murderers!"_

"Calm down, Minako-chan" Makoto said in the quiet couple's defence. "It's not the end of the world if the radio doesn't play."

"Gomen nasai, Minako-chan" the blue-haired girl added, meekly apologizing for her error. "I _was_ going to replace them, but... I must have forgotten somehow."

"Because you were both too busy thinking about studying!" Usagi giggled. "Or _doing_ it!"

_"Usagi-chan!" _Ami gasped as she and her Ryo both blushed. "That's a _very_ personal matter! Our guests can hear you!"

"You know what they say, Ami-chan" Minako teased the shy couple. "If the shoe fits, then... um... minna, how does that old saying go again?"

"Ah yes. Yet more twisted wit and dubious wisdom from our very own ditzy philosopher" Rei pronounced.

"All is not lost on the music front, Minako-chan" Yuuichirou spoke up. "May I see the radio for a moment, if you please?" He pried open a small concealed door at the rear of the device with a fingernail and extracted a long black cord. "I happen to know" the Shinto apprentice boasted, "that this particular model can also plug into the wall. So..." he offered it back to her, "as the French would say... Viola!"

"A viola is a musical instrument, lover" Rei laughed. "You mean _voila."_

"I do? Hai! That's what I meant to say, darling" he grinned.

"Arigatou, Yuuichirou-chan!" Minako seized the radio from him and triumpantly held up its plug. "All I need now is _power!"_

"And maybe a good strong sedative" Rei teased.

"Hush, Rei-chan! Minna, where's the nearest outlet?"

"There's only one in this room, and it's on the wall behind Nobuo" Makoto told her.

"So much the better!" Minako cackled with glee. She scurried through the near-darkness toward it with the radio grasped in one hand and the plug held in the other, abruptly halting after passing the seated second blonde. "Nani? The cord is stuck on a chair or something."

_"Stop!" _Usagi gagged. "The stupid cord is around my _neck_, Minako-chan! _You're__ choking me!"_

"Things are finally looking up" Rei snickered.

"Oops! _Hehe! _My mistake, Usagi-chan!" Minako lifted the wire over the twin odango of the evilly glowering girl and proceeded to the far wall, positioning the device on the corner of the table between Setsuna and Nobuo. "Romantic music, coming right up!" She squinted at the wall through the shadowy gloom. "Now where's that outlet hiding? Ah _ha!_ There it is!" Minako promptly jammed the plug home and the radio burst to life.

_"AND NOW, THE EVENING NEWS"_ a man's voice blared, followed by a chorus of drums and trumpets as the broadcast began.

_"Aahhh!"_ Startled by the sudden din so close to him, Nobuo nearly leapt out of his chair, tipping over his wine glass.

Without missing a beat, Makoto calmly tossed Setsuna a spare napkin. _"There's plenty more if you need them!"_ she shouted above the noise.

_"Turn that racket down, baka!" _Rei yelled. "Ojii-chan can probably hear it back home at the shrine!"

"Sounds good, Minako-chan" Makoto laughed as the blonde hastily spun the volume control lower. "There's nothing more romantic than dining to the latest news program. It's what all the finest restaurants in Tokyo are playing this year."

"Very funny, Mako-chan" Minako grumbled. "Give me a second to find a more suitable station. Something soft and light."

"Like your head" Rei muttered to herself.

Static hissed and crackled as Minako worked the tuning dial back and forth, the girl quickly becoming agitated. _"_Why isn't this crazy box working?" She slapped its plastic top in frustration. _"Give me my romantic music this instant, you silly thing!"_

"Try raising the antenna, my sweet" Taro suggested. "There aren't any windows in here and that may be why the reception is poor."

"Hai! The antenna thingy! Arigatou, my big, strong, sexy and oh-so-smart stud muffin!" She flipped up the silver rod atop the device and tried to extend it. "Hmm... it seems to be stuck. Now why would _that_ be?"

"Maybe Ami glued it in place just to ruin your day" Makoto quipped.

"Stop trying to be funny, Mako-chan! I probably just need to pull on it a lot harder. Hai! That'll fix it!" Minako gave the rod a vicious yank and it snapped in two, the broken segment cartwheeling high across the table before impaling itself like an arrow deep into a bowl of nimono.

_"Minako-chan!"_ the brunette groaned. "Yuji and I worked really hard on that food! And now you've gone and wrecked the radio too!"

"Join the club, Mako-chan" Rei grinned. "Nurse Minako destroyed my new stereo when we were both sick last year, remember?"

_"Minna, stay calm!_ There's _no need_ to panic!" Usagi blurted. "The food is still good!" She dragged the large bowl towards her and readied her chopsticks. "I'll just eat around the antenna part."

"Usako, _must_ _you?"_ Mamoru groaned, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Must I what, Mamo-chan?"

"Well, so much for music tonight" Yuji breathed with a wistful sigh. "I was hoping to dance with you later, Mako my love. After the eclipse is over."

"We still can dance, Yuji honey." She kissed her fiancee softly on the cheek. "We'll just have to make our own music."

"I'm sure you will!" Minako giggled from the other end of the table. "Sweet, sweet-"

"Shut up and sit down before anything else gets wrecked!" Makoto growled. _"That's an order!"_

"Ok, ok! Don't get your ponytail in a knot." Minako unplugged the radio and placed it in front of her fiancee, then pulled the loose antenna piece from the bowl of nimono and dropped it beside the radio. Sitting beside her Taro, she snuggled close and cooed, "Fix this silly thing for me later, would you cuddle muffin?"

Taro heard his brother laughing. "What's so funny, Yuji-chan?"

"A man's work is never done, Taro-chan" Yuji grinned. "Especially yours."

. . . . .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

To Setsuna's relief, the remainder of the teens' evening meal progressed without further incident and after hungrily devouring a half-dozen of Makoto's strawberry desserts, Usagi stood and announced, "Minna, it'll be getting dark soon. How about we all go outside and watch the sun go down?"

"Hai! A romantic sunset is _just_ what the doctor ordered!" Minako bubbled. "That's me! The doctor, I mean. Not the sunset!"

"You think you're a _doctor_ now?" Makoto laughed. "Great. We haven't even recovered from Nurse Minako's care yet."

"It already feels like the middle of the night inside this dining room" Rei muttered. "Hai, let's go outside where the twilight is probably a lot brighter."

Yuuichirou grinned, "Aye!"

The miko warned her fiancee, "And no more of that dumb pirate talk, Yuuichirou-chan!"

"I promise, darling. That one just slipped out." The apprentice joked, "Uh... does this mean I have to cancel my order at the Juuban pet shop?"

"What order?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"They have this big red parrot in their window" Yuuichirou said, "and I thought it'd look really good standing on my shoulders while I swept the-"

_"Forget it!"_

. . . . .

While Ryo and Yuuichirou collected the telescope and set it up in the back yard, Usagi waved Minako over to the stairwell for a brief private conference. "Setsuna's blind date isn't going as well as I hoped it would, Minako-chan" the odangoed blonde worriedly whispered. "Nobuo is still really nervous and Setsuna keeps making those frowny faces. I think she's still kind of angry at us."

"Relax, Usagi-chan! She's not mad. That's just the beginnings of love tugging at her confused, lonely heart! Anyway, everything's bound to get a lot better when that big romantic moon pops up soon. Just give it more time, trust me!"

"I guess so" Usagi replied doubtfully. "You're supposed to be the love expert."

"Hai! And the _love-love_ expert too!" Minako winked. "If you don't believe me, just ask my Taro!"

The two blondes followed their friends outside to the rear of the house, Usagi noticing with dismay that Setsuna and Nobuo were standing well apart from one another.

"What a pretty pink sky, Taro sugar!" Minako exclaimed, captivated by a thin veil of golden-orange clouds skirting the distant rose-tinted horizon. "Sunset never looks _this_ beautiful in Tokyo. Too many tall buildings in the way."

"You always look beautiful to me everywhere you go, my princess" Taro smiled. "Much more than any sunset could ever hope to match. You truly are a goddess."

_"Hehehe!_ I _love_ hearing you say that!" She slipped her arms around him, pulling him close. "I'm _your_ goddess, honey muffin. Now kiss me! _Mmmm!"_

Rei sighed and rolled her eyes. "They're at it again, Mako-chan. Is that fire extinguisher in the upstairs bathroom still fully charged?"

"Hai" the brunette grinned. "If those two keep it up, we may need to cool things down out here with it before they go a little too far." The girls turned away from the passionately kissing couple, instead watching Usagi drag Ami over to the telescope. Well behind them, Setsuna stood silently beside the old house, lost in thought.

The greenish-haired young woman found herself stealing another brief glance at Nobuo, and then another. 'He _is_ rather handsome' she mused. 'And very polite, though incredibly accident-prone. I wonder why he's so afraid of me?' She frowned, 'Could it be because he's...?' Acting on a hunch she quietly approached him, trying to remain unnoticed by the other teens.

"Nobuo-san?"

He gulped deeply. "Y-yes, Setsuna-san?"

"Would you mind if we have a little chat about something? Not out here though. Somewhere more private."

_"More private?" _he squeaked_. "_Uh... h... hai."

"Arigatou. Please, come with me."

Nobuo obediently followed Setsuna toward the house, his breathing becoming more rapid with every step he took. Inside the kitchen, he tensed further as the young woman paused to close and lock the door behind them.

Out on the back lawn, Usagi stood behind Ryo's telescope. "Ami-chan, teach me how to use this thing properly. I want to see something really close up!"

"Sure, Usagi-chan. I'd be happy to. The most important rule to remember with any telescope or binoculars" the studious blue-haired teen warned, "is to never look directly at the sun, even for an instant. If you do, the intense beam of light will utterly destroy your vision."

_"It will?"_ Usagi gasped. "That sounds bad! And painful! I _need_ my eyes to see my handsome Mamo-chan!" She peered into the distance and pointed, "Then while we're waiting for it to get dark, can I look at the tree on that hill way over there?"

"Certainly" the blue-haired girl smiled. She gestured to the instrument. "It's really quite simple. Just aim it at what you want to see, then adjust the focus by turning that black knob until the image is clear and sharp."

"That's it? Just turn this little knob at the back here? Sounds easy enough." Usagi aimed the tube at the faraway tree, peered through the eyepiece and spun the focuser rapidly to and fro. "Something's wrong with this stupid thing, Ami-chan. All I can see is a big blurry black spot and that knob thing isn't helping any."

"Try focusing it much more slowly, Usagi-chan" Ami suggested. "It requires a very light touch."

"Oh, ok." Usagi looked again and carefully eased the knob inward. "Getting better... still better... Nani? _AHHHH!" _She recoiled from the device in wide-eyed horror. _"That's not a tree! It's a huge horrible youma!" _Her braids flying wildly, she spun around and leapt into her fiancee's sheltering arms, squeezing her eyes tightly closed._ "Mamo-chan, protect me!"_

"Nani? It _can't_ be!" Rei scoffed. "Here, let me take a look." The miko peered through the telescope for a moment then burst out laughing. "_You baka!_ That isn't a youma! It's just a bug or something sitting on the lens!"

_"No it's not!"_ Usagi cringed. She slowly opened one eye and peered at the smirking raven-haired girl. _"Is_ it?"

"You big baby!" Rei teased her. "Afraid of a harmless little bug!"

"Well then... it looked like a really_ big_ bug when I saw it through the telescope!" Usagi insisted. "With huge googly eyes and long fuzzy legs! _Ohh, I think I'm going to be sick!"_

"Be strong, Usako" Mamoru chuckled, softly patting her shoulder.

Ryo checked the lens and gently blew the creature away. "It was just a common house fly, Usagi-chan" he grinned. "It's gone now."

"Our fearless leader, terrified of a tiny insect" Rei snorted. "Pathetic!" As she shook her head in mock disgust, she noticed that Setsuna and Nobuo had disappeared. "Minna, where did our guests go?"

Upon hearing Rei's question, Minako's lips suddenly parted from her love's with a pronounced pop, leaving Taro gasping for air. "_No!" _she groaned. _"Nobuo ran away again!"_

"If you hadn't been trying so hard to suck every last breath out of your poor fiancee just now, you would have noticed him and Setsuna going back inside the house" Makoto said.

"Nani? They went _inside_, Mako-chan? _Together?"_ Minako's face broke into a triumphant smile and she flung her hands in the air. _"Yay! _Usagi-chan, did you hear the big news? It's happening! The seed of love we helped plant is finally starting to grow and blossom into a beautiful flower!"

"More like a cactus" Rei muttered.

"What's growing?" Usagi puzzled. "Ohh, the date! _It's working?"_ She noticed Rei glaring at her and glared back. _"Of_ _course_ it is!" Usagi grinned victoriously at her matchmaking partner in crime. "We did it, Minako-chan! They're now officially on a real date together!"

Rei remained utterly unimpressed. "I hate to burst your bubbles, but what's probably happening in there now is Setsuna apologizing profusely to Nobuo for the ridiculous way you two idiots behaved all evening, not to mention your setting him up with her in the first place. That's all it is."

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "Don't be a sore loser, Rei-chan! Just because _we_ were right and_ you_ were... _wrong! Ha!"_

"I'm not wrong. Just wait and see, Usagi-chan."

"I'll even bet you wanted this whole thing to fail" Usagi scowled. "Didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I didn't" the miko replied. "Despite what you may think, I was secretly hoping all along that you and Minako would somehow be able to pull this off. I want Setsuna to find that special someone and be as happy as we all are, Usagi-chan. I really do! And Nobuo seems like a nice, dateable guy. But there are two big complications, remember? And the _first_ one is that he's gay. Or did you forget that little detail?"

"He's not gay, Rei-chan. Ryo must have confused Nobuo with his older brother, who _is_ gay."

"He's _not?_ Then why has he been acting so strange? I _thought_ it was kind of odd, because gay people don't behave weirdly like that around the opposite sex" the miko said. "At least Haruka and Michiru certainly don't. I just assumed Nobuo was... _different_ somehow."

Mamoru joined in the girls' conversation. "Nobuo has a psychological condition known as gynophobia that makes him very afraid of single girls, Rei-chan."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Rei fumed. The flash of deep disapproval in her indigo eyes made Usagi cringe. "Usagi-chan, you and Minako put that poor man through hell, _knowing_ all along he has this problem? This entire evening must be a living nightmare for him!"

_"I_ didn't know!" Minako exclaimed, sternly waggling her finger at the other blonde. "Why didn't you tell me, Usagi-chan?"

"He agreed to come here, Minako-chan, and I guess I was hoping that things would work out!" Usagi blurted defensively. "And anyway Rei-chan, I _still_ think you're wrong."

"You really do? After all this, am I still supposed to believe Setsuna and Nobuo are sitting together in the house right now, making lovey eyes at each other?"

Minako giggled, "There's only one way to find out! Usagi-chan, let's go spy on them!"

"Hai!"

The girls managed just a few sneaky steps toward the door before Makoto firmly grabbed them both by their shoulders. "Freeze, you two."

"But Mako-chan!" Minako blurted. "We only wanted to make sure-"

"I don't care what you want" the brunette replied. "I heard what everyone just said. It's best if you leave them alone for a while."

The blonde pouted, "Mako-chan, why do you _always_ have to rain on our charade?"

. . . . .

Setsuna entered the living room with Nobuo nervously trailing well behind. She thought it wise to avoid the sofa and instead sat off to one side in one of the chairs near the fireplace. "Please make yourself comfortable, Nobuo-san."

After he had reluctantly taken a seat at the far end of the sofa, she smiled across the room at him. "First things first. I owe you an apology, Nobuo-san. I wasn't aware that you were invited to dinner today, or that we were supposed to be on a blind date. I'm very sorry for any discomfort my appearance here has caused you."

"It's ok, Setsuna-san" the boy mumbled. "Usagi told me you were here before we reached Nerima."

"She did?"

"Hai. I didn't want to ruin their evening so I..."

"You decided to come along anyway, just for them. That's very admirable of you, Nobuo-san. And quite brave, under the circumstances."

"I'm not brave. I just..."

Her garnet eyes met his. "Gynophobia, isn't it?"

Nobuo's face reddened and his gaze swept to the floor. "Hai."

Setsuna slowly shook her head. "Usagi and Minako. The blind leading the blind."

"I don't think Minako is aware of my condition, Setsuna-san. Usagi knows about it, but she probably thought that my meeting you here this evening would..."

"Would somehow change everything" she nodded understandingly. "I'm not a trained psychologist, Nobuo-san. I'm just a girl. Usagi should have realized that and not subjected you to such torture. Even the magic of a harvest moon can only accomplish so much."

"Just... a... girl..." Nobuo breathed. He abruptly looked up, surprising Setsuna with a smile. "You're much more than that, Setsuna-san. Very much more."

"Oh? Am I?"

"Uh, what I _mean_ to say is... I know you're not a psychologist or a miracle worker or even a famous Sailor Senshi or something-" he began, causing Setsuna to smile inwardly.

'If only you knew who I _really_ am' she thought.

"-but being here, in your company tonight" he continued, the words beginning to flow a little more freely now, "and seeing with my own eyes just how kind and patient you've been with me, despite my phobia and my stupid fears and my constant clumsiness. It... really helped."

"It makes me very happy to hear that, Nobuo-san" she smiled warmly. "Perhaps some good _has_ come of this impromptu meeting of ours after all."

"Hai. Perhaps it has." He was silent a moment, then shyly asked, "If I may... I was wondering why aren't you already... seeing someone?" He blushed, "Gomen! I don't mean to pry! I was just... curious."

"Do you think I should be?"

"Hai. Absolutely" he nodded. "You're so _very_ kind and sweet, and incredibly beautif-" He stopped in mid-sentence and again looked down, his face reddening more deeply. "Gomen nasai, Setsuna-san. Please forgive my forwardness just now. This isn't like me at all!"

Caught off-guard by his compliment, Setsuna also developed a faint blush. "My career path does not permit the necessary... freedom, shall we say_... _for me to become involved in a serious relationship, Nobuo-san." Her heart felt heavy as she spoke to him, uttering the words that described her fate even before so many centuries, and an entire kingdom, had long passed by. "I'm sorry."

"I see." He whispered with genuine regret, "That's... most unfortunate."

. . . . .


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

A setting sun had cast its final fleeting shadows upon the fields west of Nerima before sinking beneath the horizon, marking the end of another day in the lives of the Sailor Senshi and those they loved. The evening sky and its pastel blues and pinks had deepened to indigo twilight when the Senshi of Time and Space and her male acquaintance rejoined the other teens on the lawn behind Makoto's old house. Ignoring Usagi's curious glances and Minako's giggling and accompanying sly wink, Setsuna and Nobuo stood wordlessly watching and waiting with their friends while the moon crept above a distant eastern hill.

"Ohh, it looks so big, honey muffin!" Minako exclaimed as it rose higher. "And so orange too! My _very_ favourite color!"

"How long until the eclipse starts, Ami-chan?" Rei asked, remembering her grandfather's words of caution from that morning. "Yuuichirou and I have to head back to Tokyo later tonight."

The blue-haired girl turned from where she stood with her Ryo's right arm snugly around her slender waist. "Quite soon at this latitude, Rei-chan. I expect earth's shadow to first appear at the moon's upper right at any time."

"It's beautiful when you think about it" Usagi spoke to her fiancee in a voice scarcely above a whisper. "The earth reaching way out into space like that to gently touch its small eternal companion."

Mamoru smiled at the girl who meant more to him than life itself. "As I once did to try to touch your heart, my princess."

She snuggled close beneath his arm. "I love you, Mamo-chan."

"Usako... my soul mate..." Mamoru's fingers gently reached under her chin, tilting her head back to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes. Eyes so filled with love and hope for their future together. He and his bride-to-be shared a lingering kiss beneath the spectacularly beautiful rising harvest moon.

"I think I can see the shadow now, Yuji honey" Makoto told her love. "Hai, the eclipse is starting exactly when and where Ami said it would."

"Was there any doubt?" her fiancee chuckled. "If Ami predicts something, it's a safe bet it'll happen right on schedule." Yuji added with a smile, "Though she's not the only one who can make predictions. I think I have a good idea what's going to happen later tonight, after we wash those dirty dishes."

Makoto grinned back. "I think you're right, Yuji-chan. But forget the part about the dishes. They can wait until tomorrow."

"I have to admit Minako was right too, lover" Rei said to the young man holding her close. "This is _very_ romantic."

Yuuichirou nodded. "Hai." He heard Minako giggling somewhere in the background and chuckled, "Though it does seem a little crowded around here, Rei darling."

"We'll fix _that_ problem later" the raven-haired girl in his embrace purred. "After we get back home in the shrine. That is... if you're not feeling too tired."

_"Tired?"_ her fiancee grinned. "What does _that_ word mean?" They too shared a lingering kiss in the pale yellow moonlight.

"Exactly what I was hoping to hear you say" Rei softly murmured.

"I'm serious, darling!" her young man teased. "I have absolutely no idea what this 'tired' word means. I've never heard it before!"

The miko gave him a playful glare. "Stop that, Yuuichirou-chan!"

Only Setsuna and Nobuo remained silent and withdrawn, watching through despondent eyes as darkness slowly crept across the lower rim of the moon's craggy surface.

After a shy, tender kiss of their own, Ami and Ryo pointed the telescope skyward. They and their friends took turns at its eyepiece, amazed at how the jagged craters and flat seas they glimpsed stood out in sharp contrast one moment, only to disappear as the earth's shadow swept past them.

After a while Usagi asked, "Ami-chan, would you please do me a favour? Would you let me know when the shadow is getting close to the place where the old Moon Kingdom was? I'd like to be looking through the telescope when that happens."

"Of course, Usagi-chan" her blue-haired friend smiled. "I estimate you have about five more minutes to wait."

"Perfect! That means I still have enough time to go back in the kitchen for a late-night snack!" She pensively tapped her lip. "Hmm... I wonder what tastes best during an eclipse?"

Rei groaned, "No matter how romantic the situation could _possibly_ be, odango atama always manages to spoil it with that never-ending appetite of hers."

"You should kiss your Yuuichirou a lot more, Rei-chan" the blonde muttered. "Then you'll be too busy to keep whining about my appetite."

"You know, I think I_ will_" the miko answered with a smirk. "Good idea, Usagi-chan. Meanwhile, go feed your face!"

. . . . .

Usagi emerged from Makoto's old house a few minutes later, pausing with one hand on the back door and the other clutching a half-eaten cookie. Golden beams of moonlight cast enough of its glow upon her friends for the girl to clearly notice the expressions Setsuna and Nobuo's faces wore. 'They both look really sad.' Usagi frowned, 'No. This just isn't right.'

"Usagi-chan, the terminator is approaching the Sea of Serenity" Ami called from the telescope. Seeing Usagi's utterly confused expression she giggled, "Gomen. That means the Earth's shadow is near the area you wanted to view."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" She hurried to the eyepiece where her beloved was waiting for her.

Speaking quietly so Nobuo wouldn't overhear, Mamoru reminded her, "You realize you won't actually see any ruins, Usako. Even Earth's most powerful telescopes are unable to find the slightest trace of your ancestral home."

"I know, Mamo-chan. I just wanted to do something special tonight to remember our past life together."

"Ah. I understand completely, my princess."

Usagi quietly peered through the telescope for several minutes before sighing softly and slipping her arms around her fiancee. "So far away. We fell in love up there, Mamo-chan. Long ago, when I was a real princess and you were my handsome prince. Everything is so different today."

"True, it is" he mused. "But in one important way, it's much better now, Usako" Mamoru whispered. "This time, we will all live to see our happy dreams come true."

"Hai." A single pearl-like tear formed in Usagi's right eye and slid shimmering down her cheek. He gently wiped the tear away, replacing it with a soft kiss.

. . . . .

"Minna, it won't be much longer" Ryo told the group a short while later. "Totality is very near. That's the point when the moon is at its darkest."

"Though it won't turn entirely black and become invisible" Ami added. "The lunar surface will most likely appear with a very deep reddish hue."

Kino Makoto and Ito Yuji shared grins. "I feel like I'm back in class, Yuji darling. Only with two sensei teaching us at once."

Her young man made a sour face, then grinned at his girl. "Please don't mention school tonight, Mako honey. I daydream about you so often, I've gotten in trouble with my sensei five times already. And it's still only September!"

"Me too" the brunette sighed. "Every minute we spend apart feels like an eternal detention."

Yuji smiled, "On the bright side, we still have all of _this_ night to be together."

"We do. And I intend to make the most of every last second of it." A coy smile appeared on Makoto's pretty face. "And of _you_, my... lover" she whispered, her deep green eyes sparkling with desire.

At that instant, Minako strolled past the couple to take another turn at the telescope. "Hai, you do that, Speedy Mako! Give that boy of yours an evening he'll _never_ forget! At least until next weekend!"

"Mind your own business, Minako-chan!_ And stop snooping on us! _Sometimes I think you listen to every word we say!"

Ami giggled at Makoto's angry retort, noticing that Usagi had turned her back to the moon. "Usagi-chan, you should be looking up now! You'll miss the big event."

"I need to do something else first, Ami-chan. Something really important."

"But you won't see-"

Usagi smiled, "It's ok. I'll get another chance when the next eclipse happens." She ignored the moon and her friends, instead walking over to Setsuna. The blonde reached out and grasped her older friend's hand in hers.

"Nani?"

"I need to talk to you, Setsuna-san. Now." With a firmness that surprised the older girl, Usagi tugged her toward the house, leading Setsuna back inside and not stopping until they reached the living room.

Setsuna protested, "Usagi-chan, if this is about Nobuo, I'd rather not discuss it."

"It isn't about him. Well, not entirely. It's mostly about you."

"Me?" Setsuna suspiciously asked the blonde. "Go on."

"I want to know why you've been avoiding having a relationship" Usagi announced. "And no more of that 'my job is too important', or 'because I'm too mysterious' nonsense! Tell me the real reason why."

"Usagi-chan, I... can't."

"Fine. Be difficult." Usagi pointed at the sofa. "Sit there" she commanded. The frowning odango-haired girl folded her arms and fixed the Senshi of Pluto with what she hoped was her most intimidating glare. "Good. Now tell me, why can't you have someone special in your life? And _this_ time, no more excuses!"

Setsuna looked up at Usagi and instead of answering her, began to giggle.

_"Nani?" _the blonde blurted. "You aren't supposed to be laughing, Setsuna-san! Look at me! Can't you tell how _serious_ I am? My arms are crossed and everything!"

"Gomen nasai! I..." Setsuna chuckled again before replying, "I think Rei does a much better job in that regard, Usagi-chan."

Usagi dropped her steely expression and grinned back. "Hai, she really does, doesn't she? But I still want to know why you won't let yourself date a nice guy and fall in love, and you're not leaving that sofa until I find out! Even if it takes all night! So if you won't talk, then..." she glowered again, switching to the lowest, sternest tone she could muster, "go ahead! Make yourself comfortable!"

After one final giggle followed by a moment of reflection and a soft sigh, Setsuna reluctantly nodded. "As you are my future queen, and seem so determined to know the true reason behind my behaviour, I will... comply."

Usagi's eyes widened with surprise. "You _will?"_

"I will." The two girls' eyes met and Setsuna's expression took on a faraway look. "The reason I cannot allow myself to become emotionally attached to another person is because..."

Usagi leaned forward in anticipation._ "Hai hai! __Because?"_

The answer was blunt and twinged with regret. "I was commanded not to."

_"Nani?"_ the blonde blurted in disbelief._ "Someone said you have to stay single and lonely forever?_ What baka person told you to do a crazy thing like that?"

"Your mother did, Usagi-chan. Queen Serenity."

_"My mother?"_ Usagi's mouth fell open. "That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard, Setsuna-san! Why would she interfere and prevent you from ever finding true love?"

"It was decided long ago, during the time of the Silver Millennium" the greenish-haired girl continued. "Queen Serenity noticed that the Senshi of your inner court were all becoming romantically involved with young men, the same boys who are again with them today. After much deliberation, she thought that my position was too unique, perhaps even too crucial to allow a relationship between me and a boy to jeopardize the continued safety of the Moon Kingdom. She thought it best to prevent such distractions in my life. So she expressly forbid it."

Usagi plopped onto the sofa beside her. "But my mother and the Moon Kingdom are long gone, Setsuna-san! Even giving you that crazy order didn't change our awful fate! So why are you still following her old rules from way back then?"

"Because I must. Queen Serenity would have expected nothing less of me."

"Nonsense! Look, I can't remember much about what happened back in those days, but _I'm_ in charge now. Right? And as your leader, I'm telling you that you don't have to follow that silly rule anymore. Ok?"

Setsuna shook her head. "Your mother's instructions were quite clear, Usagi-chan. I cannot go back on her wishes. I_ must_ remain loyal."

. . . . .

Outside, the eclipse was nearing its maximum with just a thin sliver of crescent moon still visible. Rei took a moment to glance around the yard at her close friends. "Where's Usagi? And Setsuna? They're going to miss the best part."

"Um..." Nobuo shyly mumbled, "Usagi took Setsuna into the house a few minutes ago, Rei-san. I haven't seen them since."

"That girl has absolutely no sense of timing!" the miko muttered. "I'll be right back, Yuuichirou-chan."

"Don't be long, honey."

"I won't, darling. Just long enough to scream some common sense into her" Rei muttered to her fiancee. "All this waiting and Usagi picks now of _all_ times to go inside!" She hurried toward the house as high above the couples, the moon shrank to a thin glowing sliver.

. . . . .

"My mother is gone, Setsuna-san" Usagi repeated. "She's not in charge of the Sailor Senshi anymore._ I_ am."

"Usagi-chan, please don't put me in this position" Setsuna begged. "You're still young and your reign has not yet-"

Usagi cut her off. "That doesn't matter!" She left the sofa and took two quick steps before whirling around. "You want me to make it an official order? I'll be _happy_ to!"

At that moment Rei appeared in the living room. "What's going on in here, Usagi-chan? The eclipse is happening _outside_ the house_,_ baka!"

"I'm glad you're here, Rei-chan." Usagi spoke with an uncharacteristic confidence that surprised her friend. "You can be our witness."

"Nani? Your witness to what?" the raven-haired miko puzzled.

"My first ever direct order for Sailor Pluto, that's what. And just to make it all proper and official..." A bright flash of light suddenly enveloped the odango-haired girl, fading away to reveal the flowing white and gold gown of Princess Serenity. At the same time, cheers echoed from outside the house as the eclipse reached its climax.

Rei watched the scene unfold in stunned silence.

"Sailor Pluto!" the young Serenity firmly addressed the seated woman. "From this day forward, you are no longer bound by my mother's rules regarding your personal life. You are hereby free to pursue love and happiness with whomever you choose. And that's _my_ order!" She added with a smile, "As long as you still perform your other duties too. You know, all that mysterious, creepy time-stuff you always do."

Setsuna sat quietly in deep reflection for a moment, then slowly stood and bowed deeply before Princess Serenity. "As you wish, my future Queen."

After Setsuna ended her respectful bow, Usagi gently hugged her friend. "See? I'll be a really good leader someday."

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan" the older girl softly replied, her eyes moist with joy. "But not someday. You already are."

. . . . .

In the sky above Nerima, the moon began to slip free of Earth's shadow and brighten anew. The three girls emerged from Makoto's country home and Usagi, again in her human schoolgirl form, soon noticed the look Rei was giving her.

"Well?" the blonde grumbled. "Aren't you going to lecture me on my decision, Rei-chan?" She sighed, "Go ahead, get it over with."

"On the contrary" the miko replied. "I'm pleasantly surprised, Usagi-chan. In my opinion, you did the right thing."

Usagi stared at her friend in complete shock. "You really_ think so?"_

"Hai. And it's about time you made a good decision."

_"Ohh!_ I _knew_ you'd find a way to make a compliment sound rude!"

"I didn't mean to" Rei smiled apologetically. "I'm not sure exactly what, but something about you has changed since you got here today, Usagi-chan. I'm finally convinced you just may be a great queen after all."

"I... I..._ Arigatou, Rei-chan!"_ Usagi promptly smothered the raven-haired girl with a tight hug. "Hearing you say those words means so much to me!" She began to sniffle. "I think I'm going to cry!"

"Ok!" the miko gagged. "Don't get all sappy about it!"

. . . . .

As Taro began helping Ami and Ryo disassemble the telescope, Minako rushed up to her young man and latched onto his hand. "No time to fiddle with that silly thing, love muffin!" she blurted. "Let's go upstairs!"

"Remember my next driving lesson tomorrow, Minako-chan!" Makoto called after them as they hurried toward the house.

"I won't forget it!" Minako promised. "We'll start bright and early at... um..." she giggled, "better make it closer to noon, Mako-chan! _Minna, goodnight!"_ And with that, the couple quickly vanished inside.

_"Minako_ definitely hasn't changed tonight" Rei muttered, shaking her head in mock disgust. "Still the same one-track mind. Yuuichirou honey, we really should be going. It's getting late."

The apprentice nodded, "Let me help Ryo carry in this tripod first, Rei darling. Oh, and maybe use the washroom. I'll be ready to hit the road in no time at all."

"That's one of the things I enjoy about you, darling" she purred. "You're always ready... for me."

"I always try to please, my sweet."

Setsuna walked over to the couple. "Usagi and Mamoru would prefer to stay the night here, Rei-chan. Would you have room for an extra passenger?"

"Nobuo is coming with us? Certainly, Setsuna-san."

"Uh... you don't have to drop me off at home" she told the miko. "There's an all-night coffee shop about a block away from my apartment. Nobuo and I would like to stop there and chat a little more. About clocks and... things" she added with a blush.

"Sure" Rei agreed. "Traffic is light at this hour. I'll have you both back in Tokyo before you know it."

"That's the understatement of the year" Yuuichirou grinned.

His lead-footed fiancee glared up at him. "Put those telescope parts away and get in my car this instant!"

Donning a silly grin, he stood smartly at attention and gave his love a jaunty salute. "Aye aye, Captain Hino!"

_"More_ pirate talk?" Rei groaned. "Just for that, you're going to pay for disobeying my order, Yuuichirou-chan." She smiled wickedly, "Hai, you're going to pay dearly, lover boy... _all night long!"_

_"Arrr!"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
